


Perpetual Check

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: All warnings that are in the game apply here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, I mean they're in the game I jsut gave them names, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), SO they're not technically OCs, underwhelming fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: The tale of Goro Akechi and his friends as they investigate the case of the mysterious Phanom Thieves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Persona 5 Big Bang! Thank you to all the wonderful mods and the art by Shevi ([Tumblr](https://dash-of-creativity.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shevi_creates/)) and Adele ([Tumblr](https://zupakid.tumblr.com/))! 

May 2nd, 2016

 

“ _...that assembly was insane...” _

_ “... and in other news Shujin Academy’s Olympic winning volleyball coach has confessed to…” _

_ “...do you think  Phantom Thieves really did something to Kamoshida...” _

_ “...bastard deserved it. Hope he goes away for a long time...” _

_ “...I wonder how Haru-chan’s dealing with all this...” _

The snippets of conversation surrounding them as Goro and Yusuke ride the subway down to Yongen-jaya don’t entirely center around the day’s events at Shujin Academy, but the ones that do feel deafening. They’re tense all the way from the station to Sojiro’s house. 

When the boys arrive, Futaba and Haru are there, Futaba’s blazer already tossed on the floor as she types away at her computer.

“Ok, we’re all here. What do we know?” Goro asks.

“Kamoshida was always a smug, confident bastard. One day, a bunch of cards are stuck on the board at the front of the school saying that some guys named the Phantom Thieves are going to quote ‘steal his heart’. About a week later, we have a school assembly, he breaks down in tears saying he plans to kill himself and admits to abusing the volleyball team. Amongst worse things,” Futaba rattles off the facts without turning from her computer.

“Can we safely say that this is due to the Metaverse?”

Futaba raises her eyebrow. “Of course, how else would something like this happen?”

“But if they’re using the Metaverse, why would they send a calling card?” Haru asks. “Seems like that would make any Palace infiltration very dangerous.”

“Maybe they’re just dramatic.” Goro suggests.“Or it’s part of a larger plan involving those mental shutdown incidents.”

“Do we have anything that links these people to the mental shutdowns?” Yusuke asks.

“Nothing other than the fact that they’re literally the only other Metaverse users out there” Futaba says.

Goro nods. “So, they’re definitely worth checking out. Did you guys check out Kamoshida’s palace?”

Haru shakes her head. “He doesn’t have one.”

“More like he doesn’t have one anymore.” Futaba corrects. “Considering the shit he confessed to, he definitely had one, we just don’t know what the Phantom Thieves did to get rid of it without killing him.”

“So, we know the Phantom Thieves did something, we just don’t know what it was, how they knew to do it, or have any way of investigating what they did.” Yusuke summarizes. “Are we missing anything else?”

“That we’re stuck unless we can find out where these Phantom Thieves will strike next.” Haru muses. 

The room falls silent, but it’s soon broken by Yusuke’s phone going off.

“It’s Sen-Madarame,” he winces. “He’s been stricter about my curfew since the incident in the storage room.” Yusuke stands and begins picking up his things.” My apologies, but I must go, and I don’t think I’ll be able to join you should you decide to further investigate his Palace, at least not until the exhibit takes his attention off of me.”

“That’s not a problem Yusuke,” Haru says, also standing. “In fact, I have to leave too. Father would like a photo shoot. Would you like a lift home?”

The two say their goodbyes, while Goro and Futaba head towards Leblanc.

“Goro?” Futaba says, just above a whisper. “Do you think these Phantom Thieves had a hand in killing mother?”

Goro plays with a strand of his hair as he thinks of an answer. “We can’t know for certain, but I have a feeling that they’ll bring us one step closer to the mastermind.”


	2. Chapter 2

August 3rd, 2008 

 "Why _do you smell like burning rubber?"_

  
_Yusuke's so focused on making the lines perfect that he doesn't notice when the boy he was sketching gets off of the swings and walks right up to him._

_" Um, it's my eraser. Sensei keeps telling me I make the lines too hard, so I have to do a lot of erasing to make the disappear." Yusuke explains._

_"Are you drawing me?" The boy asks._

_Yusuke hesitates, then slowly turns the sketchbook to him._

_"Wow. That's really good."_

_"Thank you," Yusuke beams. "You're nice to draw."_

_"Um, have you drawn me before?"_

_Yusuke takes back the sketchbook and flips through the pages, showing some studies he'd done._

_"You're always on the playground so I ended up using you as practice a lot. Your hair's really nice to draw because of how it frames your face."_

_The boy's eyebrows furrow._

_"I've never seen you here before."_

_Yusuke points to the shack across the street._

_"I live there. I usually watch you from my window, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration."_

_"I look so lonely though" the boy says, his face scrunching up._

_"Well, I think that's why I wanted to draw it. All of Sensei's other pupils are older than me, so I don't really know anyone my age. I'm a little lonely sometimes too, and artwork that reflects the artists emotion are much more powerful." Yusuke pulls out the large book he keeps in his bag and instantly flips to his favorite page. "Like this!" He says, pointing, "the_ Sayuri _is so captivating because you can tell the original painter put a lot of their emotions into it, but you don't know what exactly is causing her to feel these things. As such, the viewer is able to also project some of their own emotions onto it and-" Yusuke cuts himself off before he can ramble for too long. Sensei always tells him he's annoying when he talks about the_ Sayuri _too much. He's a little surprised that the boy is still listening to him._

_"That's cool." The boy closes Yusuke's sketch book and hands it back to him. "And uh-" he points to a house a few down from Sensei's, "I live there, if you ever want to hang out. I don't have many friends either, so I guess if you want to come over, you can."_

_Yusuke stares in disbelief while the other boy fidgets nervously._

_Yusuke realizes he should probably reply and nods vigorously._

_"I'd like that!" He says, and sticks out his hand. "My name is Yusuke Kitagawa."_

The boy smiles and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Goro Akechi."   
*-*-*

 

May 14th, 2016   
Futaba likes to tease that Goro is the mom friend of the group, something that annoys him just a bit because _he isn't_ . He's got no motherly instincts whatsoever. He would just like it very much if his friends didn't do things like chase down shadows on foot to immediately test out a new axe, or try to mix Sojiro's coffee with five cans of Mad Bull, or dash out of a moving car . 

Goro follows Yusuke and finds him talking with three students in Shujin uniforms. 

"Yusuke!" Goro calls, out of breath. 

"Oh, hello, Goro. What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is I saw you get out of a moving vehicle in the middle of the street!" Goro says. 

"I was struck by inspiration," Yusuke shrugs, "you know how it is." 

Goro sighs. He doesn't know how it is, but he knows how Yusuke gets when the idea for a new piece hits him. 

"Um, excuse me?" One of the Shujin students says, the blonde girl with her hair pulled into pigtails. "Who are you, and what's going on?" 

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Goro Akechi," he says, scanning the three of them. If he'd hazard a guess, he'd assume it was the girl who caught Yusuke's eye. She’s beautiful no doubt, but then again, he’s never quite understood Yusuke's thought process when it comes to art. "I'm Kitagawa-san's upperclassman at Kosei High." 

"And Kitagawa is you?" The blond boy asks, nodding in Yusuke's direction. 

"Yes, my name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a second year in Kosei High's fine arts program. I was about to ask your friend to be the model for my next art piece." 

"Model?" The girl's eyes widen in shock. "I-" 

"No. Not you." Yusuke says bluntly. "I mean, you are very beautiful and have an aura about you that I would love to capture in an art piece, but what caught my eye from the car was your friend's debonair charm." Yusuke turns toward the second boy, the one with black curls and glasses. 

The boy raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm not sure what to say." 

"Please think about it!" Yusuke pulls out some tickets and hands them to the boy. "These are for Sensei's exhibit tomorrow, please come and we'll talk then." 

"Wait" the blond boy says as he takes a look at the tickets, "is this the same Madarame the guy from the Phansite was talkin' about?" 

Yusuke nods. "Yes, the artist. I don't know what fansite you're talking about, but it was probably him." 

The blond boy shakes his head. "I guess you wouldn't've heard of it since you're at Kosei and all but it's a site for people who support the Phantom Thieves." 

Goro's about to ask more, but he hears the familiar voice of Madarame himself call out.   
"Yusuke!" 

Goro curses under his breath, shares a look with Yusuke, and slips into the train station. He watches Yusuke say good bye to the Shujin students and get in the car. Goro waits a few moments as the Shujin students leave and the car drives away. 

He turns and almost walks into one of the Shujin boys, the one Yusuke wanted to model for him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need anything?" Goro asks. 

The boy just gives a smirk and sticks out his hand. "I just wanted to introduce myself. The name's Ren Amamiya. I think it's cool how worried you were about Yusuke." 

"Just trying to be a responsible senpai" Goro laughs. "Hey, while you're here, can I ask you about that Phantom Thief incident at Shujin?" 

Amamiya plays with some tufts of hair and hums. "I'm probably not the best person to ask. I just transferred to Shujin so I don't know much about all that Kamoshida stuff, you should ask Ryuji and Ann. You could talk to them at the exhibit, if you'll be there." 

"Thanks." 

"Not a problem," Amamiya chuckles. "I hope to see you again soon." 

In the car, there's a tense silence as Yusuke stares at the floor. 

"Who were you talking to?" Madarame says, the threat only perceivable for someone who's lived with him as long as Yusuke has. 

"I don't know them, I simply wanted to ask one to be the model for my next piece." Yusuke says. 

"Really? I could have sworn I saw that boy who used to live down the street..." 

Yusuke clenches his fist. "Why would I be speaking with that trash?" 

"Calm down Yusuke, I'm just worried about you. After that stunt with the storage room, it's only natural to assume you were hanging around the wrong sort. It would be shame if I had to keep you in the shack to avoid such influences." 

Yusuke says nothing and stares back at the floor of the car. He wishes he'd actually managed to get pictures of the damn storage room, their case against Madarame would be so much stronger if they could get actual photographic evidence of his forgeries rather than just reporting what his Shadow told them.   
The rest of the car ride is spent in silence.

  
May 15th, 2016 

  
The exhibition is in full swing. Reporters, patrons, and security bustle around, allowing Goro and Futaba to sneak around searching for Amamiya and his friends. They can't risk Madarame seeing them and getting Yusuke in trouble, so they sneak around until they find the blonds who were with Amamiya yesterday. 

"Hello!" Goro says cherrily, "good to see you again." 

"Ah, Akechi-san!" The girl says. "We were hoping to bump into you. I don't think we properly introduced ourselves last time. I'm Ann Takamaki, and this is Ryuji Sakamoto." 

"Yo." The blond boy says. 

"Futaba Sakura. I'm a first-year at Shujin and," Futaba leans in, "one Shujin student to another, how about those Phantom Thieves, eh?" 

Sakamoto smiles. "So, you've heard of them? Have you checked out the Phansite?" 

"Not really. Is it like, official? Do the Phantom Thieves actually run it." 

"Well, uh, I can't say for sure, but" Sakamoto grins "if someone's giving you a problem, maybe the Phantom Thieves will deal with it." 

Goro hums. "I seem to recall reading something recently about a website that went around Tatsumi Port Island several years ago. It had a similar function to what you described wherein someone would post a name and someone would 'take care of them' by killing them." 

Sakamoto looks taken aback and Takamaki speaks up. 

"The Phantom Thieves don't kill." She says firmly. 

Goro shrugs. "I guess I wouldn't know. Can you tell me more about the Phantom Thieves?" 

"I don't know that much either," Takamaki admits. "No one knows who they are or how they operate." 

"But," Sakamoto interjects, "if I knew some of 'em, I'd thank 'em for gettin' rid if Kamoshida." 

"I heard about that. I'm very sorry such a despicable man was able to operate like that for so long." Goro says 

"Rotten adults think they can get away with anything as long as they have power." Futaba mutters. 

"Tell me about it," Sakamoto nods, "and speakin' a rotten adults, we heard some nasty rumors about Madarame. You guys are Kitagawa-kun's friends, right? You know anything?" 

Goro and Futaba share a look. 

"Yusuke doesn't really talk about his home life," Futaba says carefully. There were many reasons that as much as they'd like to rip into Madarame, this was neither the time or place. For one, they didn't want to risk alerting Madarame to the case Niijima-san was building against him. Not to mention Yusuke was already in hot water with Madarame, and Yusuke's friends talking about his crimes in public could lead to him taking his anger out on Yusuke. 

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything?" Takamaki says. "I couldn't help but notice that you left really quickly when Madarame-" 

"You shouldn't get involved in things you don't know about," Futaba says firmly, "someone could get hurt."   
Futaba promptly turns and leave, Goro saying a quick goodbye to Takamaki and Sakamoto and follows after her.

 

May 16th, 2016 

  
Yusuke's attempts to paint Amamiya are frustratingly fruitless. 

Amamiya's friends don't help either. Sakamoto's fidgeting and Takamaki's bored sighs keep erasing any fragments of an idea that forms in Yusuke's mom 

Yusuke supposes they're here to inquire more about Madarame the way they did yesterday with Goro and Futaba, which only adds to Yusuke's distress given Madarame's presence in the attelier this afternoon. 

He wishes he hadn't turned down Haru's offer to drop in for a surprise visit today. 

After another thirty minutes of nothing, Yusuke gives up. 

"My apologies. It seems my muse has abandoned me this afternoon," Yusuke says. 

"Would it help if I stripped?" Amamiya suggests, crossing his legs coyly. 

Yusuke considers it for a moment. He has always wanted to try a nude painting....   
"Maybe-" 

"He's seriously thinking about it?" Takamaki gasps 

"Dude, no. We're going." Sakamoto stands up and shoves Amamiya's bag into his hands. 

Yusuke leads them out, and apologizes again for the waste of an afternoon. 

"It's not a pro-" Takamaki is cut off by Amamiya shoving past her and coming inches from Yusuke's face. 

"Did Madarame do this?" He asks, all air of amusement from earlier replaced by a seriousness that sends a shiver down Yusuke's spine.   
Yusuke takes a step back and brushes his bangs back over the large scar on his forehead. 

"No. Now please leave," he says before slamming the door in their faces. 

Yusuke slowly walks back to his studio and absently begins cleaning up. 

It's childish that after two years, someone asking about this scar, the result of a mistake he made on one of their earliest forays into a Palace leaves him shaken.


	3. Chapter 3

April 15th, 2016

__   
_ Your tip was good. Without the tip you gave us, we never would have gotten the what we needed out of the suspect. I don't know who you are, or how you get your information, but I'm willing to listen if you have anything new to tell me _ __   
_ -Sae Niijima. _ __   
  


_ "The scary prosecutor lady trusts us!" Futaba cheers. "That means she'll believe us if we get her info on more high profile targets right?" _ __   
  


_ "Well, it means if it's our word against someone else's, she won't immediately ignore us." Haru says. _ __   
  


_ "Let's go after Madarme next, then." Yusuke hopes his voice isn't shaking too much. "We have enough good faith with Niijima, and Ohya and Murakami are already looking into him, and there are rumors already swirling around about him, and I can get intouch with other pupils who might be willing to testify and-" _ __   
  


_ "Yusuke, breathe" Goro says. "You don't need to convince us." _ __   
  


_ "Goro's right," Haru nods, "If you're willing to face Madarame's heart, then we're with you, all the way." _ __   
  


_ "Just be sure ok? We don't know how bad his Palace is going to be." Futaba says. _ __   
_ Yusuke takes a deep breath and looks up at his friends. "Thank you. All of you. With you at my side, I'm sure I can handle whatever warped mess Sensei's heart has become." _ _   
_ __ Goro smiles. "Then it looks like we have a new mission."

*-*-*

 

May 20th, 2016

 

As they suspected, everything in the Palace is on high alert. 

 

“What do you think the Phantom Thieves are trying to do?” Haru asks while pacing the safe room. “Why announce you’re trying to steal something? And what are they trying to steal?”

 

“The calling card mentioned ‘distorted desires,’ but, a Palace itself is a person’s distorted desires isn’t it?” Yusuke says. “So are they trying to steal the whole Palace?”

 

“How would someone even do that?” Goro asks.

 

“Why don’t you ask them yourselves? I’ve got a reading,” Futaba announces, “four Persona users coming around the outside of the building. We can cut them off, follow me.”

 

At the courtyard they come face to face with the four other intruders. Three people and-

 

“I-is that a cat?” Haru whispers.

 

“Whatever it is, it has a persona.” Futaba replies. “Be careful.”

 

Goro takes a step forward. “Stop! Who are you?”

 

“We are the illustrious Phantom Thieves, stealers of the hearts of the corrupt” the figure in the black coat said with a flourish. “And who might you be?”

 

“People concerned by a new group of Metaverse users appearing out of nowhere.”

 

“Wow, that name sucks, want help coming up with something better?”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Haru says. “Who are you, how did you find out about the Metaverse, and how do you access it?”

 

“How about ‘Sticks In the Mud’? ‘Goodie Two Shoes’? ‘Pancake Squad?’”

 

“Stop it, just answer our questions,” Futaba snaps, “how do you know about the Metaverse.”

 

“Are you here to stop us?” Black coat asks.

 

“If we have to.” Goro says.

 

The punk grips his crowbar tightly. “Why? We’re trying to help people. Get outta our way!”

 

“So are we,” Futaba says, stepping forward.

 

“If you want to help people, then why are you stopping us?” Catsuit responds.

 

“Do you even understand what you’re doing?” Haru says. “Actions-”

 

"While I'd really like to stay and chat, we have to be going." Black Coat reaches into his pocket and throws something down the ground. There’s a loud bang, and smoke fills the courtyard.   
  


"Oracle?" Goro coughs   
  


"Already on it," Futaba says. "Scanning for their positions now."   
  


There's a snapping of fingers and a winged figure appears in the smog behind the silhouette of Black Coat.    
  


"Principality. Makouga," he orders.   
  


Goro hears Haru and Yusuke grunt, but the bless attack barely hurts him.   
  


"Fine then." Robin Hood’s form appears behind him, then shifts into a four-legged persona. "Nue, use Maeiha!"    
  


Goro smirks at the sound of Black Coat getting knocked down.   
  


"Wait a second, did he switch Personas too?" Goro hears the cat say.   
  


"There you are!" The punk bursts out of the smoke and almost brings his pipe down on 

 

Goro's head, but Haru parries him.   
  


"Panther! That Persona is weak to fire!" The cat says from somewhere to Goro's right.   
  


"Got it. Dance, Carmen!"   
  


"Sorry, not on my watch." Goro feels Futaba boost his speed and manages to dodge the flames that erupt from the smoke.    
  


Out of the corner of his eye, Goro sees Yusuke barely slip out of the reach of the fire too.   
  


"Fox, catsuit is to your left." Futaba says.   
  


"Well then, let me see if I can get her to chill out." Yusuke responds.   
  


"Why do you insist on doing this to me." Futaba mutters.    
  


Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Goemon, strike!" Judging from the cry, it meets its mark.   
  


"Makami!" Black coat's voice calls out.   
  


"Noir, watch out-" Goro is cut off by fire burning his side. Goro drops to the ground, dazed.   
  


"Noir, Fox and Crow are down!"   
  


Haru reaches for her mask to summon Milady when a nuclear attack comes from the same place, knocking her down too.   
  


There's a click and Goro looks up to see Black Coat pointing a gun at his face. Goro looks past the barrel of the gun and searches his face. The mask makes him hard to read, but the guy looks amused, if anything.   
  


"Well that was fun " Black Coat smirks, "but we've got to run."   
  


The cat then turns into a van and the thieves pile in.    
  


"I hope this is the start of a beautiful rivalry!" Black Coat yells as they drive off.

 

“The cat  _ did _ just turn into a van, right?” Haru asks. “You all saw that too?”

 

“Yeps. That was a thing that just happened.” Futaba replies.

 

“Fools.” A voice says from behind them. “They fell for my brilliant trap!”   
  


"Madarame." Futaba groans. “Can you maybe not, right now?”   
  


"Those thieves may have gotten away but, at least I can finally be rid of you brats." Madarame laughs. "Killing you all here and now will be so much simpler than turning you all in to the police."

 

“Or just ignore me. That’s fine too.”

 

“What made you like this?” Yusuke says, “can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father?”

 

“...Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was because of my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing… That’s why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the works of art she created-- they’re all my works of art!”

 

"Isn't there a shred of compassion in you?" Haru demands.

 

"Oh but I am. Here," Madarame gestures to the guard beside him. "I'll even grant you a gift before you die-- glimpse of the genuine Sayuri before you die."

 

Yusuke’s eyes widen. “Genuine…?”

 

The guard raises the painting up, revealing the Sayuri Yusuke’s adored for his entire life, with one major distinction. Where once clouds had obscured the bottom of the canvas, a bay was held in the woman's arms.

 

“That’s the real Sayuri? This can’t be!” Yusuke gasps. “Mom.”

 

Futaba clenches her fist while Goro and Haru’s eyes widen in horror and understanding.

 

Madarame laughs. “Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It’s a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of _Sayuri_ ’’s expression! I knew at first glance. I knew it’d be a huge success, if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!”

 

“But the baby in the picture why did you paint over it?”

 

“It was all to stage it” Madrame gives a smug smile. “If the babe is erased, the reason for the woman’s expression will become a mystery! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!”

 

Madrame explains it with the same tone as an instructor going over the basics. The facts that everything else is built upon. Yusuke feels sick.

 

“I found it odd that anyone who claimed to love art would replicate a work for profit.” Haru grips her axe. “You’re nothing but an imposter.”

 

“So you’ll defy me no matter what. Well, then, since your my work of art, Yusuke, I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future. Along with those insolent friends of yours there.”

Futaba summons Necronomicon. “I think someone deserves a good ass kicking, right gods?”

 

Goro and Haru nod. 

 

Yusuke stays silent

 

“Yusuke?” Goro asks

 

“I’ve heard that you destroy your art once they outlive their usefulness.” In his heart, Yusuke knows the answer, but he has to ask anyway. “Did that include my mother as well?”

 

“She just so happened to have seizure in front of me.” Madarame says casually. “That’s when a thought crossed my mind. If I don’t call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached.”

 

“You just let his mother die?” Haru says

 

“She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure. Above all Yusuke, don’t you think it’s odd I discovered your talents when you were only three? The reason I kept you around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind  _ Sayuri. _ The artistic talents you inherited from your mother were a delightful miscalculation though. If I’m to steal ideas, it’s much easier robbing the future of brats who can’t talk back than adults. It’s thanks to you that I came up with that idea. You have my gratitude.”

 

Hearing all of this spelled out for him, Yusuke can’t help but laugh.

 

“I thank you Madrame. Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren’t some rotten artist, you’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!”

 

“All you-” 

 

“Skip it!” Futaba shouts. “You killed a woman for her work and let her child suffer! People like you are the scum of the Earth!”

 

“Thank you Oracle.” Yusuke says. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

“Fine, if you’re all so determined to face your deaths, then I’ll happily oblige.” Madarame's gilded form dissolves into a set of paintings making some twisted approximation of a face. 

 

“I’ll paint all over you!”   
  


“Yeah, right.” Futaba says as she’s pulled into Necronomicon.

 

They manage to defeat the pieces of Madarame’s face easily enough the first time, but the second, he displays an annoying new trick.

 

“Looks like that paint stuff makes you weak to everything.” Futaba says. “You’ve gotta be careful!”

 

They’re forced on to the defensive to avoid getting slathered in paint.

 

“We need to change our strategy!” Haru shouts.

 

Goro scans the area, and his eyes land on the corner.   
  


"Fox, over there,” Goro motions to the corner with his head. “This one's all yours."   
  


Yusuke dodges Madarame's next attack and rolls over to the paint buckets. He covers the canvases with their own paint.   
  


"Now, let's try this again. Milady!" Pink energy covers the canvases and, Madarame's main body ammerges once more.   
  


"It'll only take one more blow!" Futaba yells.   
  


"May I?" Yusuke asks. Goro nods.    
  


"Of course."   
  


"Goemon!"   
  


Once he’s defeated, Madarame starts blathering some excuses but Yusuke doesn’t care. 

 

The fact that the Palace is starting to shake violently is of slightly more concern though.   
  


"C'mon, let's get out of here." Goro and Futaba head run ahead, while Yusuke stares at Madarame.   
  


"Fox." Haru says, "Fox, come one we have to go."   
  


"Mom..." Yusuke mutters. He walks over to where Madrame is still cowering on the ground. 

"You-"   
  


"Yusuke." Haru grabs his arm and starts pulling. "Let's go."    
  


Yusuke yanks his arm away and turns back to Madarame. Yusuke rips The  _ Sayuri  _ from his former teachers hands.

 

“Yusuke, what should I do?” he asks.

 

Yusuke pauses. “Put an end to all this, and use your own artwork for once.” He returns to Haru’s side. "Now, we can go."

 

"Well, that sucked." Futaba says after they’ve returned to the real world. “Like. Wow.”    
  


"Those Thieves, are they really doing this for justice?" Goro asks.   
  


Haru hums. "Well, their leader’s a bit of a show off, but they also seemed determined in their convictions. "   
  


"But we can’t be sure. We don’t know their identities, we didn't even get to see their faces." Futaba groans. "We're practically at square one. We've learned nothing new."   
  


"We've learned they're formidable opponents." Haru offers.   
  


"Oh right. We learned they can kick our asses."   
  


"Guys,” Yusuke says softly. “I don’t think I can stay here tonight. Can I stay with one of you?".    
  


Yusuke is staring at the  _ Sayuri _ as he asks. He can’t help it. A small, irrational part of him feels like if he looks away for a second, it’ll disappear.   
  


"Of course." Goro says. "Let's get some coffee and curry, and then you can come to my place. We can decide on what to do about the Phantom Thieves after we've all gotten some rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

May 21st, 2016 

 

While Goro is always happy to have Yusuke over, he’d wakes up in a cold sweat that morning when he realizes that he doesn’t actually have any food in his tiny apartment.

 

One quick run to the store later Goro is outside his door and fumbling with keys while carrying a bag of groceries.

 

“Need some help with that?” A familiar voice asks. The hands of Goro’s neighbor grab the paper bag with breakfast, allowing Goro to get in.

 

“Thanks Makoto.” Goro says.

 

“No problem. Let me carry these in for you.” Makoto drops the bag onto Goro’s counter.

 

“Want anything?”

 

“Oh, I’m good. How’ve you been lately, by the way?” Makoto asks. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

 

“Oh you know, busy” Goro shrugs “Kosei's always kind of hectic. How’s Shujin.”

 

“Hectic.”

 

“Kamoshida?” Goro asks.

 

Makoto closes her eyes, “sort of. The headmaster wants me to look into the Phantom Thieves.”

 

“Does he think they’re students at the school?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Goro hums. “Well, if you need any help, I’m willing to lend a hand on any investigation.” Goro offers.

 

“Thanks, but I can handle this myself.” Makoto says. “See you later!”

 

“Say hello to Sae-san for me!” Goro calls.

 

Goro starts fixing breakfast when Yusuke comes out of the bedroom.

 

“Hey, sleep well?”

 

“Didn’t sleep at all.” Yusuke replies bluntly.

 

Goro slides a mug in front of Yusuke, and sits down across from him. He isn’t the best at getting people to open up, or giving good advice, or anything like that, but he’s willing to try.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

Yusuke sighs. “No.”

 

“Ok.” Goro says. “You don’t have to. It’s just if you need anything, all of us are willing to listen. And I know it’s not the same thing because he was a sack of crap who provided sperm and nothing else and Madarame’s like your father, but I know how it feels to have to listen to the shadow of someone to whom knows you personally, you know?”

 

Yusuke just stares into his coffee.

 

Goro wants to kick himself, why is he so bad at this? Maybe he should try deflecting.

 

“I have some episodes of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R recorded, want to watch that for a bit, then go to Leblanc?”

 

Yusuke looks up at him. “Isn’t there school today?”

 

“Oh we’re skipping.,” Goro says. “I already called to say you were sick.”

 

“Is that something you should be encouraging as my upperclassmen.”

 

Goro scoffs. “No one cares as long as your grades are good. C’mon, I’ve got all the best Feather Pink episodes.”

 

They waste the morning away in front of the television, then head to Leblanc. Although Sojiro clearly disapproves of their skipping, he doesn’t turn down Goro’s help during the lunch rush. Yusuke sequesters himself to a corner booth and pulls out his sketchbook.

 

“Hey kid. You’ve been here for awhile.” Sojiro says when he comes to top off Yusuke’s coffee again.

 

“Oh, sorry Boss.” Yusuke blinks at the blank page he’d been staring at. “Need me to move?”

 

Sojiro shakes his head. “Just wondering if anything’s wrong. I heard it through the grapevine that there was some commotion at Madarame’s exhibition the other day.”

 

Yusuke puts down his book and sighs. “I just don’t know what I want to do. I found out about some things and I don’t think I can stay at my house anymore.”

 

“Well, Futaba likes you, maybe you could stay with us.” Sojiro offers.

 

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not sure what I want to do.”

 

Sojiro nods. “Well, you know if you ever need a good meal, I’m here.”

 

“Thanks, Boss.” Yusuke says. “You’re a real softie when you want to be.”

 

Sojiro ruffles his hair. “Don’t go telling anyone.”

 

After watching the customers go in and out of the cafe, Yusuke has made a decision.

 

“I’m going back to the shack.” Yusuke announces as Goro starts clearing dishes. “For now. One of the few things I’m sure about at the moment is that I want to find those thieves. I’ll keep an eye on Madarame and see if he can tell us anything.”

 

“Alright.” Goro says after a moment. “But, remember, we’re a phone call away.”

  
Before he goes, Yusuke leaves The _Sayuri_ on the wall, where his mother can watch over the customers. He thinks she’d like that.

 

June 10th, 2016

 

“Cutting back from commercial, seven, siix, five seconds till start, four, three…”

 

“And now, onto the “Hottest Meet-and-Greet segment of our show! After her last appearance was so well received, we decided to bring back this fine young lady today. It’s Tokyo’s sweetheart, Haru Okumura!”

 

“Hello there,” Haru says, prim and poised as always.

 

“Thank you for joining us today, Okumura-san!” the hosts says cheerfully. “Your popularity is stunning.”`

 

“Why, thank you! Even I’m surprised by it, to be honest. I mean, I’m not the one running for Prime Minister.”

 

“Speaking of your father, he made a statement earlier this week, care to share your thoughts?”

 

“Oh, you mean the scandal involving Madarame.” Haru takes a deep breath and grips her skirt. “To be using his pupils like that-.”

 

“Of course,” the host interrupts, “but Okumura-san we wanted to know if all this Phantom Thief excitement has caught your attention. If you don’t mind me being blunt, what do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?” 

 

“Oh.” Haru says, “well. I’ve always been a fan of heroines of justice from storybooks, so if they are truly like that, I hope they exist.”

 

“Oh, so you’re don’t denying the possibility exist?”

 

“No. As you know, I attend Shujin, I saw the change in Kamoshida’s demeanor myself. It’s obvious that something happened to him, and the result was beneficial for everyone who was suffering under him. If the Phantom Thieves do exist,” Haru turns directly to the audience and let’s her cutesy demeanor slip. “I hope they’re aware of the consequences of their actions.”

 

“Oh that’s quite a statement. Are they doing something dangerous? You did just say yourself that they’re helping the victims in each case.”

 

“We can’t be sure what they’re methods are,” Haru explains, “and if someone gets hurt through their own ignorance, that’s their fault. I hope they know that.”

 

“That is a good point. We don’t know they’re methods, and they are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all.”

 

The other host turns to the audience. “Now then, let’s try asking some highschool students from Okumura-san’s school about the Phantom Thieves! First, please press your buttons now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

 

The results blink on screen. “Oh, about 30% or so? What are your thoughts, 

Okumura-san?”

 

“I’ll be honest, it’s lower than I was expecting. I guess I just like to spend time a lot of time daydreaming! I’d love to hear some more detailed thoughts on the Phantom Thieves actions.” 

 

One of the announcers pulls out a microphone and walks into the audience, finally stopping on a student with glasses.

 

“Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves, if they were real?” She asks.

 

“They’re necessary,” the boy responds simply.

 

Haru hums. “Well then, say your friend next to you, suddenly became ill, and it was because the Phantom Thieves made a careless mistake. How would you feel then?”

 

The boy shrugs. “They only target criminals.”

 

“I see, but how can you be so sure? I feel the most important matter at hand is the question of how the Phantom Thieves change hearts and whether or not they are aware of any potential consequences. Innocent people could get caught in the cross-fire.”

 

The rest of the interview continues like normal, and once Haru is finally free, she makes her way to the exit as swiftly and gracefully as possible.

 

June 11th, 2016

 

“Holy shit, Haru. The Phansite is flooded with negative comments.” Futaba says when they’ve all gathered at LeBlanc. “Is this the power of a politician’s daughter?”

 

“I’m worried I’ve given them undue attention.” Haru says between sips of coffee.

 

“I wonder when we’ll run into them again.” Goro says. “They haven’t made any movements so far.”

 

The door bell jingles, pulling the group’s attention to three familiar figures.

 

“What are you doing here?” Goro and Amamiya ask at the same time.

 

“I work here.” Goro explains.

 

“I  _ live  _ here.” Amamiya replies.

 

“What!” Futaba turns to Sojiro behind the counter. “You adopted a new kid and didn’t tell any of us?”

 

Sojiro sighs. “I didn’t adopt him. I’m friends with his parents, and took him in while he’s on probation.”

 

“What about you guys?” Sakamoto asks. “I mean, I wouldn’t have expected someone as famous as Okumura to be hanging around a cafe like this.”

 

“Oh, we’ve known Boss since before my father got into politics.” Haru explains. “Besides, it reminds me of the cafe my grandfather used to own.”

 

“So how do you kids know each other?” Sojiro asks.

 

“Well, Yusuke jumped out of a car to ask Amamiya to model for him-”

 

“Still willing to be a nude model by the way,”

 

“-then Goro and I met Sakamoto and Takamaki at the art exhibit.” Futaba rattles off,

 

“And I sort of met Amamiya yesterday during an interview.” Haru adds.

 

“So, Kitagawa-kun, how are you doing? After Madarame’s confession and everything.” Takamaki asks.

 

“Oh, I’ve been doing well.” Yusuke says, “I’ve been staying in the dorms for the time being but they’re rather, loud. And filthy.”

 

“I keep saying you can move in with me.” Goro offers.

 

“I’ll buy a futon for the attic.” Amamiya winks. “We can be roommates.”

 

Yusuke shakes his head. “I don’t want to be an imposition, I can make do.”

 

Amamiya shrugs. “Well, anyway. Ann, Ryuji, can I make you guys coffee?”

 

“Oh, hold on, let us make some room for you,” Goro says as he takes off his apron. “We were just about to head over to Sojiro’s house anyway.”

 

They gather up their bags and leave the cafe, and are soon set up in Futaba’s room,

 

“Guys, guys, look at this,” Futaba pulls up the Phansite on her computer. “There are a couple of comments with responses thanking the Phantom Thieves for helping with their problem. Stalkers, cruel bosses, stuff like that. I checked out a couple of the people mentioned in the comments who hadn’t gotten a change of heart, and they didn’t have 

Palaces.”

 

“So the Phantom Thieves aren’t actually stealing their hearts?” Yusuke asks.

 

“No. Everything I’ve found out on these people after the request has been fulfilled is consistent with a change of heart, but they’re not quite shitty enough to have fully fledged Palaces.”

 

“Then, how are they causing changes of heart?” Haru asks.

 

“Mother had some notes theorizing about some sort of… collective Palace,” Futaba explains. “Hypothetically speaking, if the Phantom Thieves have access to it they could change the hearts of people who suck but aren’t so warped that they make a Palace.”

 

“How would they have figured that out though?” Goro asks. 

 

“There’s only one way: Mother’s research. It has to be. They have to have access to her work, stuff we don’t have access to.” A wicked grin crosses Futaba’s face. “They’re our key to avenging her, I know it.”

 

“That’s fantastic!” Haru says. “But we don’t know where they’ll show up next.”

 

“Unfortunately, it seems our best course of action at the moment is to wait until the Phantom Thieves announce a new target.” Yusuke sighs.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on the Phansite. It might also be good to try and get close to the admin.” Futaba says. 

 

Goro nods, “Well, looks like we have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

December 1st, 2014

_ Hot, dry, air whips through Futaba’s hair as they sneak through town. It’d be your stereotypical Wild West fair if not for the fact that the townsfolk didn’t have proper faces, just masks. _

 

_ The group darts across the street, narrowly avoiding being spotted by patrolling cowboys, and duck inside a building labeled “Sheriff’s Office.” _

 

_ “Alright, according to that detective, they got the forgery from a man named Soshi Ryuga, director of the Special Investigation Unit that specializes in political scandals.” Goro says,  _

 

_ “He has a lot of experience forging evidence to win cases. If there’s any information on his forgeries, it has to be here.” _

 

_ “You two look around, I’ll stay with Futaba.” Haru says. The boys nod and sneak off, while Haru leads Futaba to another room that seemed closer to a modern office building than anything from an old cowboy movie. _

 

_ “So. How are you feeling?” Haru asks. _

 

_ “I don’t know. How are you so sure that this guy forged Mother’s suicide note?” Futaba says. “Maybe she really did just hate me.” _

 

_ “No, Futaba-” _

 

_ “She spent more time with you and her research than she did with me!” _

 

_ “That isn’t true and you know it.” Haru says. “Futaba you mother loved you and it was clear to all of us. I know her death hurt you, and I am sorry we couldn’t have found out more sooner, but you have to know that the things in that letter? Wakaba never would have written them.” _

 

_ “I-” _

 

_ A loud crash rang out from the other room. _

 

_ “Stay here.” Haru orders, and heads out of the room. Futaba peeks her head out. _

 

_ There’s a bunch of the maksed shadows, and in the middle of them is an old man dressed like a cowboy with yellow eyes the same hue as the star on his chest that read “Sheriff.” _

 

_ “You brats think you can just break in here?” The Sheriff laughs. “Y’all are dumber than I thought.” _

 

_ Goro is helping Yusuke up while Haru brandishes her axe. _

 

_ “Soshi Ryuga, you’ve been forging documents and other evidence for years, correct?” Haru demands. _

 

_ “Yeah, what of it?” _

 

_ “And one of those documents was to cover up an assassination. It was a suicide note for one Wakaba Ishikki.” _

 

_ “Oh yeah, I think I remember something like that.” The shadow rolls its eyes. “Don’t know why they even needed my help to forge that. All good evidence needs is to be believable, and the kids the perfect scapegoat.” _

 

_ “‘Good evidence’?” Goro asks. “You call something you completely made up ‘good’ evidence?’” _

 

_ “Listen here kid. Doesn’t matter what someone did or didn’t do. I’m the sheriff ‘round these parts, and I am the law.” _

 

_ “I don’t even know why I’m surprised,” Yusuke mutters. _

 

_ “You’re really going to judge me? For all any of us know they could have been guilty and there wasn’t evidence. Maybe that woman did hate her child. Doesn’t matter if she’s dead” _

 

_ “You-” Futaba doesn’t know what to say. They’d lied. Those men who read her the note, who’d watched as her family turned their glares on her, they’d lied.  _

 

_ Everyone turns to her. _

 

_ “You piece of shit! How could you?” Futaba takes a step forward. “They all just kept yelling at me.” _

 

_ Futaba takes another step and pain shoots through her temple.  _

 

You knew from the very beginning... And yet, you cowered in fear... 

 

_ Futaba clutches her head. “I’m not going to take this shitbag’s words as truth! “ _

 

_ A light fills the sheriff’s office as a giant UFO appears. _

Contract...I am thou, thou art I...The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries...no illusions shall deceive you any longer.

 

_ Futaba opens her eyes to a steady stream of data about everyone in the room. _

 

_ “Fut- Er. Are you okay?” Yusuke shouts. _

 

_ “Yes, never better!” Futaba yells back. “Now, give me a hand with this guy, will ya?” _

*-*-*

July 9th, 2016

 

Listening to the news of Junya Kaneshiro’s change of heart, Futaba is exactly 3 seconds away from using Haru’s axe for some stress relief. 

 

There’d been a month of absolutely nothing from the Phantom Thieves. Grilling the NPC who ran the Phansite was no help, and Murakami and Ohya didn’t have any news for them.

 

The first peep out of the thieves themselves came when Shibuya was suddenly covered with calling cards for one Junya Kaneshiro, but of course, once they managed to figure out the keywords, the thieves were already gone.

 

And on top of all that, exams were coming soon.

 

“Everything sucks.” Futaba whines as she flops back in her bed.

 

“I know this is frustrating, but yelling to the heavens won’t cause the Phantom Thieves to suddenly turn themselves in.” Yusuke says. 

 

“How do they even get to a floating bank?” Futaba mutters. “Can their damn cat also turn into a helicopter?”

 

“It’s more likely they managed to become customers of the bank.” Goro says without looking up from his textbook.

 

“So they’re making deals with the mafia now?”

 

“Or being extorted by them.”

 

Futaba sighs. “How do we keep losing to them? Why are they always just out of our reach?”

 

“Maybe we should just take a break.” Haru suggests. “After the Shujin exams, it’s the fireworks festival, let’s go together!”

 

“We have been focusing solely on the thieves.” Goro says, “let’s drop the case and look at it with a fresh set of eyes later.”

 

“No, I’m going to keep working.” They went so long with absolutely no clues as to who ordered Wakaba death, and now they have their only breakthrough in a year, and they can’t do anything with what they know. It’s frustrating to know the picture the puzzle is trying to make, but know that someone’s keeping the last few pieces from you.

 

“Futaba” Yusuke says “There’s nothing we can do right now. We have to be-”

 

“Easy for you to say!” Futaba snaps. “You got to avenge your mom and you didn’t even know she needed avenging! You got her painting back! You get to have her smiling down at you every time you look at it! I have nothing. I’m not going to see her again, and her research, what she dedicated her life to, it’s gone! She only exists in my memories.”

 

“Futaba.” Yusuke sighs, “I’m sorry. I should have thought about how you were feeling.” 

 

He sits down next to her. “But you’re wrong, you know. She didn’t just dedicate herself to her research. She dedicated herself to you. Never forget that. Wakaba loved you, Futaba and she wouldn’t want you to be running yourself ragged chasing phantoms.” Lanky arms wrap around her. 

 

“You’re the reason I was able to find the courage to face Madarame’s palace. Seeing you in action for the first time was what inspired me to do it. And without our Oracle’s true sight, we wouldn’t have stood a chance against the Phantom Thieves. I owe you a great debt, and I always repay what I owe. Goro and Haru would say the same thing. We’re not going to let Wakaba’s death go unpunished, I swear.

 

“Please. Come to the festival with us. It’ll be fun. I’ll wear the Featherman hoodie. You can make fun of it the entire night.”

 

That made Futaba chuckle.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

July 10th, 2016

 

The festival is almost immediately cut short by rain, but Futaba finds it doesn’t bother her. They take cover from the rain in a convenience store, when who else should they run into but Ren and his friends.

 

“Oh, Makoto! I didn’t know you and Ren were friends.” Goro says upon greeting them.

 

“We just started hanging out.” Ryuji says. “Makoto’s way cooler than I expected.”

 

“Of course she is.” 

 

Ann tilts her head to the side and looks Yusuke over. “That is an interesting look.”

Yusuke, as promised, is sporting a pink hoodie with the Phoenix Featherman R logo. 

According to Goro, Yusuke had spent a while deliberating over whether or not to wear his yukata under it. Goro and Haru managed to talk him in to just wearing regular clothes, which is a little disappointing, but probably better in the long run. Just thinking about it made Futaba crack up a little, she probably would not have been able to hold it together faced with the real thing.

 

“It’s a shame about the weather.” Makoto sighs.

 

“You can blame Yusuke for that.” Haru says. “He’s got a habit of bringing rain wherever he goes.”

 

“I don’t!” Yusuke says.

 

“Oh you totally do.” Futaba says. “I think it was raining the day we first met.”

 

“When I first met him too.” Haru adds.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Yusuke says as Ryuji and Ann laugh. “Goro, a little help? It wasn’t raining when we first met.”

 

“Hm?” Goro looks up from his phone. “I’m sorry, what are you saying?”

 

“Oh, what’s so interesting, Goro?” Ren asks, peeking his head over Goro’s shoulder. 

 

“Apparently, a hacker group has just declared war on the Phantom Thieves.” Goro explains. 

 

“It’s a group known as Medjed,” He shoots Futaba a glance.

 

Ryuji, Ann and Makoto, instantly pull out their phones to check the news. Futaba does the same, but opens the chat app.

 

**Futaba:** I have nothing to do with this.

**Futaba:** You guys know I dropped Medjed.

**Goro:** Alright. Can you find out who did though?

 

Futaba shoots Goro a thumbs up.

 

July 24th, 2016

 

The days after the culture festival fly by thanks to exams, but otherwise little has happened in terms of the case. It means Goro’s had more time to help out at Leblanc, which meant more time with Ren.

 

The other boy was _ interesting _ to say the least. Easily amused, if nothing else.

 

“Up for a game of chess?” Ren asks. “Business is slow.”

 

Goro shrugs. “Sure.”

 

“So have you the news heard regarding Medjed?” Ren says as he sets up the board.

 

“No, what happened?” 

 

“Apparently, they’ve sent the Phantom Thieves an ultimatum: either the thieves reveal their identities, or they’ll perform ‘The Cleanse.’” 

 

“Sounds scary.” Goro says. “I’ll have to admit I’m curious how the Thieves will respond.”

 

“I’m not sure.” Ren says as he takes Goro’s knight. “I’m wonder if they can do anything.”

 

“Really? You and your friends always seemed like such-- I believe ‘phanboys’ is the term?” 

 

Goro, moves his rook into position. “Check.”

 

Ren moves his pawn to block. “The Phantom Thieves don’t seem very technologically literate, you know?” 

 

“You don’t think changing hearts translates into being ready to take on hackers?” Goro chuckles. “Really going against your brand, aren’t you?”

 

“What do you think will happen if the Phantom Thieves don’t or can’t turn themselves in? You’re not worried about The Cleanse?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll all work out.” 

 

Ren smirks. “Well, let’s hope you’re right. Oh, and checkmate.” He leans back in his chair. “You’re a little too predictable, Goro.”

 

“Sorry if I bore you.” Goro huffs.

 

“Oh. Not at all.” Ren laughs. “This year has been really different than what I’m used to. I love it.”

 

“Even with being on probation? Have you heard from your parents?”

 

Ren frowns. “Who cares about them, I was never really close to anyone back home. I treasure the bonds I’ve made here way more.”

 

“Does that include me?” 

 

Ren winks. “Oh Goro, of course.”

 

Later, Goro leaves Ren to clean and close up, then meets the others in Futaba’s room. She’s typing away at her computer. 

 

“So, I was looking into whoever made that Medjed threat, and look what I found.” Futaba swivels in her chair to present the data on her screen. “I thought their coding looked familiar, and it’s the exact same as some I found on the Phantom Aficionado website!”

 

“Then, they’re the same person.” Goro asks.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“The Phantom Thieves just, what, made up the Medjed threat?” Haru says.

 

Futaba nods. “That’s one explanation.”

 

“Have you identified our mystery hacker?” Yusuke asks.

 

Futaba turns back to her computer. “Way ahead of you. Why do you think it took me so long to call? Looks like our culprit is Kosuke Shoma, president of an IT company.”

 

“I think he and father have met before…” Haru mutters.

 

“Does he have a palace?” Goro asks.

 

“Yep” Futaba says, “still haven’t worked out the keywords, though.”

 

“His company headquarters?” Haru suggests.

 

Yusuke pulls out his phone and open the app. “No, doesn’t look like it.”

 

“He’s an IT president so maybe The Internet?” Goro offers.

 

“I guess it could be possible.” Yusuke enters it into the search.

 

“Holy crap, that worked.” Futaba says.

 

“Then all we need is a distortion.” Haru says. “Maybe he sees it as something he can control? Bend to his will.”

 

“The guy’s got no passion for coding, so he probably sees the internet as a tool.” Futaba adds.

 

“If he’s creating a false Medjed to trick people. Maybe he sees himself as an illusionist pulling one over on everyone.” Yusuke says. “Like a magic show?”

 

As the phone chirps “candidate found,” Futaba’s room bleeds into a massive stadium. Bright lights advertise a grand performance in 26 days.

 

“Well, I’d say that’s it.” Futaba says. “At least we don’t have to go anywhere. Should we look around?”

 

Once they’ve found the first safe room, Goro lays out the map. 

 

“So, if this is a magic show, and Shoma’s the main event, he’ll probably be in the green room, here.” Goro points to the other side of the stadium. “I say we try to make our way over there and prioritize finding the ruler. Any information we pick up along the way is fine, but since we already know what we want to ask about, we should aim to get done as soon as possible.”

 

“Sounds good.” Futaba says. “No use beating around the bush.”

 

The shadows that make up the stadium are an array of masked security guards, spectators, and food vendors. 

 

Eventually, they arrive at a room marked with a gold star. Inside, a shadow shaped like a young man wearing a magician’s outfit is lounging on the cough.

 

“Oh. Who are you?” Shoma says. “Guests? We’re still a ways out from my performance.”

 

“And what performance would that be?” Yusuke asks.

 

“When  I use Medjed to get the Phantom Thieves’ popularity to soar!” Shoma brags. “Those idiots won’t know a thing.”

  
  


“And, why do you want to do that?” Haru asks.

 

“The boss asked for my skills, and the boss will get them. As long as I keep my friends in high places.”

 

“What boss is this?”

 

Shoma bursts out laughing. “Like I’d tell you! Nah, I’ll just kill you instead.”

 

“Oh he wants to fight. How shocking.” Futaba mutters.

 

Stage lights blind them as Shoma continues laughing. Once Futaba’s eyes have adjusted, they’re surrounded by several Shomas.

 

Immediately, Futaba retreats into Necronomicon.

 

“Careful guys. Doesn’t look like you can hurt the fakes, but they can still hurt you.”

 

“So, we should just hit all of them. Got it.” Haru summons Milady. “Mapsio!” The attacks ripples through all the Shomas, who start flying around them.

 

“What?” Haru gasps.

 

“The real Shoma isn’t among them.” Yusuke grunts. 

 

“Oracle, track down the real one.” Goro orders. “Fox, Noir, keep your guard up.”

“Goemon, Sukukaja!” Yusuke calls. Haru glows briefly, and just in time as the Shomas finish spinning and launch a beam at her. Haru manages to avoid the direct hit, but the attack still catches her on the side.

 

Goro switches personas to Naga, and casts Marakuja on them.

 

“Guys, found the real one!” Futaba says. “Noir to your left, aim between the Shomas.”

 

Haru does as she asks, having Milady rain bullets at the area Futaba pointed out, and is rewarded with cries of a Shoma that wasn’t there before. He collapses, and the clones return to him.

 

Haru, Goro, and Yusuke aim their weapons at Shoma.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Shoma asks.

 

Futaba shakes her head. “No, but we’ve got some questions. What is your involvement with the Medjed?”

 

“I set up the a fake Medjed.” Shoma wimpers. “We made up the threat so that when they appeared to be defeated, it’d boost the Phantom Thieves’ popularity! Then, we could place the blame on them for the death!”

 

“Whose death?” Yusuke asks.

 

“I don’t know, whichever poor sod happened to piss off the boss this time around. That Shujin principal, maybe.”

 

“Last question,” Futaba says. “Do you know anything about Wakaba Ishikki’s research on Cognitive Psience.”

 

“I-I encrypted it after it was stolen! In case we needed it.” 

 

Futaba clenches her fist. “We’re done here. You’re lucky we’re feeling nice today.”

 

Futaba’s thankful that they just return straight to her room because she immediately collapses onto her bed.

 

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about Medjed.” Goro says.

 

“We didn’t have to worry about them anyway. I could have handled it.” Futaba replies.

 

“So, the Phantom Thieves are being used.” Haru says. “We should warn them, shouldn’t they?”

 

“Definitely.” Goro says. “We’ll also inform Sae, Murakami, and Ohya, of Shoma’s actions.”

  
  


“There’s also the fact that Principal Kobayakawa is apparently involved with the conspiracy that killed mother.” Futaba points out. “But we should deal with that later. I’m tired.”

 

As her friend s leave, Futaba feels a small weight leave her chest.

 

Finally, they’ve got a few more puzzle pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

August 20th, 2016

 

The atmosphere in Leblanc is tenser than usual, on account of Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto’s nervous energy.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Goro asks. “You guys seem antsy.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Makoto says. 

 

“Oh come on.” Haru says. “You guys are the energetic ones, but you look like someone’s punched you in the face.”

 

Yusuke frowns. “It’s not Medjed is it? Since tomorrow’s their deadline?”

 

Makoto, Ryuji, and Ann share a look.

 

“Really?” Futaba asks. 

 

“You guys aren’t worried?” Ann blurts out. “What if the Phantom Thieves can’t or won’t reveal their identities?”

 

“It’ll be fine.” Futaba says. “It’s all bark and no bite.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Makoto asks.

“Uh, just a vibe I got?”

 

“I told you guys you were overreacting.” Ren says as he brings another round of drinks.

“I’m telling you, this time next week, It’ll all be fine.” Suddenly, Ren’s eyes flash. “In fact, let’s all go to the beach!”

 

“The beach?” Ryuji asks. “Dude are you serious?”

 

“It’ll be fun!” Ren says. “C’mon, it’s summer, and we haven’t been able to hang out as a big group yet!”

 

Haru grins. “I love it. We could have a picnic!”

 

“Oooh with watermelon?” Futaba asks. “I’m so in.”

 

“I don’t know.” Makoto says.

 

“Please, Makoto?” Haru says. “It’s our last summer vacation, we should live a little!”

 

“Alright,” Makoto relents. “I guess if there’s really nothing we can do, the beach sounds like it could be fun.”

 

August 26th, 2016

 

Just as expected, Medjed’s deadline comes and goes without incident. The Phantom Thieves receive a huge boost in popularity though, to the point they start receiving unofficial merchandise, much to Yusuke’s chagrin.

 

“I just feel as though their logo is amateurish.” Yusuke explains on their way to the beach. 

 

“It’s an aesthetic disaster. I don’t understand why anyone would buy anything with that on it.”

 

“Because the Phantom Thieves are awesome.” Ryuji says, “and people want to support them.”

 

“If they’re anonymous, how are they merchandising?” Futaba asks.

 

“I mean, it’s probably unofficial, so the Thieves don’t get profits and stuff, but the point is the idea of it.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I just can’t wait to relax in the sun.” Ann says. “This summer’s been so stressful.”

 

Makoto nods. “I know what you mean.” 

 

“What have you guys been doing all summer?” Goro asks.

 

“Nothing, that’s the thing.” Makoto replies. “We had a deadline looming over our heads and weren’t working on it.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m a terrible procrastinator.” Futaba says. “I don’t start studying for exams until like. The night before.”

 

“Well, as long as it all worked out.” Haru says. “And look, we’re here!” 

 

The day flies by.

 

“Ice cream?” Goro gets asked at one point.

 

Goro turns around to find Ren behind him. “Don’t mind if I do. Thanks.”

 

In the water, Futaba and Ann are perched on Ryuji and Yusuke’s shoulders respectively and splashing one another. Meanwhile, Makoto and Haru are lounging around discussing Makoto’s book.

 

“Looks like they’re having fun.” Ren says.

 

Goro nods. “Yeah. It’s great to see everyone hanging out like this. This was a brilliant idea, Ren.”

 

“Don’t you wish you could just take moments like these and make them last forever? Never move forward?”

 

“That’d be perfect.” Goro says. “Unfortunately, we must accept the inevitability of time.”

 

“Inevitable, huh?” Ren laughs. “Goro, what would you do for your friends?”

 

Without missing a beat, Goro responds. “Anything.”

 

Ren smiles. “Even murder?”

 

“Of course.” Goro says, perhaps just a bit too quickly. Ren doesn’t seem perturbed by it, so Goro relaxes a bit.

 

“Never change, Goro.” Ren says. “Never change.”


	7. Chapter 7

September 8th, 2016

 

Returning to the crushing monotony of school had been made a little more bearable by the knowledge that they’d be going on a school trip. That they’d ended up in the wrong part of the States doesn’t particularly upset Goro, since he’s got more friends at Shujin than Kosei anyway.

 

“I think Futaba may have had a point,” Makoto says when they meet up in the hotel lobby. 

 

“You bring rain wherever you go, Yusuke.”

 

“Well, as long as we’re all here, you guys up for beach trip, part deux?” Goro says.

 

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheers, “Maybe we’ll hear more people talking about the Phantom Thieves!”

 

“They’ve really grown in popularity, huh?” 

 

“It’s insane.” Ryuji says. “You ready to admit you’re wrong about them, Haru?”

 

Haru laughs. “Maybe they’re not as bad as I first thought.”

 

“Woo! You mind saying that for the Phaniste? Mishima would lose it.” 

 

Haru rolls her eyes. “I’m going to get changed for the beach. Meet you guys there?”

 

After the beach, they split up for some sightseeing. Haru, Goro, and Yusuke get a call from Futaba.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are hanging out without me.” she complains.

 

“It’s Yusuke’s fault,” Goro laughs. “He brought the rain.”

 

Yusuke sighs. “Is anything wrong Futaba?”

 

“The Phansite opened a poll to decide the Thieves’ next target. Looks like the most popular 

option is Sugimura.” Futaba says.

 

Haru scowls at the mention of her wannabe suitor.

 

“That’s not all, I can tell the data’s been manipulated too. Someone really wants Sugimura at the top.”

 

“The conspiracy,” Goro guesses. “They plan to blame the Thieves for Sugimura’s death.”

 

“Oh! That’s perfect!” Haru says. “We’ve already been to Sugimura’s Palace, we’ve beaten his shadow before, we can just leave a comment on the Phansite with the keywords and ask them to meet us.”

 

“Then we can discuss what we learned from Shoma.” Goro nods. “Haru, brilliant!”

 

“I’ll make the comment.” Futaba says.

 

September 10th, 2016

 

The next day is a free day. Goro is off with Ren, so Haru asks Yusuke if they can go for a walk along the beach.

 

Once they’re a good ways down, Haru asks a question. “Madarame’s change of heart, what was it like?”

 

Yusuke frowns. “I’m afraid I don’t quite follow?”

 

“I mean did he change. Did he act differently?”

 

Yusuke thinks for a moment before answering. “Madarame he… at first he was very quiet, not doing much. Then, just before he left to give the press conference, he couldn’t look me in the eyes, but he told me ‘I’m sorry for everything. Truly.’ It was,” Yusuke shakes his head, “I don’t know how to describe it. I guess. All of my life I believed that he was the man who’d painted  _ The Sayuri _ . I’d thought he had produced a piece of such genuine emotion from the depths of the soul. In that moment, when he apologized, it was like he could actually be capable of that.” Yusuke sighs. “I’m sorry. That’s probably not helpful, it’s just, hard to explain.”

 

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you Yusuke.” Haru says.

 

“Why are you asking, anyway?”

 

“I-I was just thinking that if the Phantom Thieves are really innocent. If they’re really trying to help people, then maybe performing a change of heart would be better? More satisfying I guess. I mean as it stands, when we help get someone arrested or bring certain crimes to light it’s cathartic to see this haughty giant get taken down but they’re still the same terrible person. They aren’t thinking ‘I’m sorry for my actions,’ just ‘I’m sorry I got caught.’”

 

“But after a change of heart, they confess everything themselves. And there are more immediate results.” Yusuke says.

 

Haru nods. “Yes! If the change of heart is real, then we can help more people!”

 

And maybe, just maybe, save her father.


	8. Chapter 8

September 18th, 2016

 

Even without the flashing lights and bone rattling music of the club, Makoto would be on edge. When Ren had told her about another group of Metaverse Users, she’d been suspicious. They’d apparently claimed to be the good guys, yet tried to stop a change of heart. Then, after nothing from them, they ask to meet the Thieves, right after the Medjed case instantly resolved itself. It didn’t feel right, was all. 

 

Still, Ren had decided to take the meeting, and Makoto trusted him. He’d proven his justice to her by helping her with Kaneshiro, after all.

 

“Look out!” someone yells, and Makoto feels herself get tackled to the ground. They roll and Makoto ends up pinned underneath someone in a large hat.

 

“Hi.” The person says. “Are you alright? That shadow almost got you.”

 

Makoto turns to where she was standing and sees a the ground still smoking and indeed a group of shadows being fought off by the other Phantom Thieves, and a couple of newcomers.

 

“Oh,” Makoto realizes, “you’re part of the Pancake Squad.”

 

“Why call us  _ that _ of all things,” the person sighs, before getting up, and offering Makoto a hand. 

 

“We had to call you  _ something, _ ” Makoto says as she gets up and brushes herself off. 

 

“But, why pancakes?”

 

Makoto shrugs. “I just assumed it was a joke I didn’t get.”

 

“Noir, Thief-Noir-Is-Flirting-With, there are some shadows coming up behind you,” a voice says in Makoto’s head. 

 

“What?”

 

“That’s Oracle,” Noir says, “her Persona lets her communicate like that.”

 

“Oh.” is all Makoto can say. 

 

The shadows appear, and Makoto summons Johanna to blast one of them. Seeing that Noir’s impressed, Makoto takes the opportunity to show off and goes full throttle attacking the others.

 

“Wow.” Noir says. 

 

Once the shadows are defeated, Makoto and Noir rejoin the others.

 

“So, why did you call us here?” Morgana asks.

 

“You’re being tricked,” the leader says, “this is all a trap.”

 

“The Medjed threat was manufactured by someone who wasn’t even a member of the group,” Noir explains. “They were planning to boost the Phantom Thieves’ popularity, then manipulate the polls on the Phansite. Sugimura was placed on top, so that he could be done away with and you could be blamed.”

 

“Ok, say we believe you.” Makoto says. “Why call us out here?”

 

“We want to help you.”

 

“Help us with what?” Ann asks.

 

“The conspiracy sending you after Sugimura includes many others, including the Shujin principal. We’ve confirmed the existence of his palace. If you perform a change of heart on him, then he’ll be willing to confess to his involvement, correct?” Kitsune-mask says. 

Morgana nods.

 

“Then let us help you.”

 

“And what do you get out of it?” Ryuji asks. “You guys weren’t all about cooperating back at Madarame’s.”

 

“Well, I mean. You attacked us first.” Oracle points out, “and we want to know how you perform a change of heart.”

 

“You don’t know how?” Makoto asks.

 

Noir shakes her head. “No. As far as we were concerned it was theoretical.”

 

“And why should we trust you?” Ren asks.

 

The Pancake Squad all look at eachother and nod. The leader takes off his mask, and the others follow suit.

 

“Haru? Goro?” Makoto gasps. 

 

Goro’s eyes widen. “Makoto?”

 

“Wow, bold move.” Ren laughs as he takes off his mask. “Ok, if you trust us enough to reveal yourselves, then I’m in. But, the Phantom Thieves only act if the decision is unanimous. Guys?”

 

“If Joker’s in then so am I.” Ryuji says. “If you guys are tellin’ the truth, then we can’t let some shady assholes get away with someone tryin’ to frame us.”

 

Ann, Morgana, and Makoto all nod in agreement.

 

“That’s that.” Ren says. “I hope this is the start of a beautiful partnership.”

 

September 19th, 2016

 

The school fades away into a large, colorful tent.

 

“Nice, a circus!” Ryuji says. “You know I always wanted to be a clown when I was a kid.”

 

“Aw, well it’s nice to see someone living out their dream.” Morgana replies.

 

“Can you do tricks?” Haru asks, “Or make balloon animals?”

 

“Yeah, check this out!” Ryuji grabs three balls that are sitting in the corner by the ticket booth.

 

Haru applauds, and Ryuji takes a large bow.

 

“Thank you, thank you! I’m here all week!”

 

“Looks like there’s a tear in the back of the tent we can slip through.” Ren says. “If everyone’s up for it, let’s see if we can get done in one day.”

 

Goro nods. “Right. This is a pretty big group, so how should we do this?”

 

“I’d say we have a forward group, then one that trails behind to provide back-up. Crow, you should definitely be with me in the front. We don’t know what to expect, and two wildcards could come in handy. We’ll take Noir since she’s got buffs, and Queen can cover for her weakness while providing healing. Mona, I hope you don’t mind if we put Oracle on support.”

 

Goro stares at him, taken aback. Ren smiles coyly. “Something wrong Crow?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just used to giving orders is all.”

 

“Well, you’re the ones who asked to tag along with us. That means I’m in charge. Got a problem?”

 

“N-no.” Goro says. “Let’s just go.”

 

They sneak beneath the bleachers and spot a shadow dressed like an acrobat. Ren leaps from shadow to shadow, until he’s perfectly poised to strike. He removes the acrobat’s mask, and it transforms into several shadows. It only takes a bit of trial and error for Ren to hit their weaknesses and knock them all to the ground.

 

“P-please!” the shadow begs. “I’ll do anything you want!”

 

“Join me.” Ren says. They talk back and forth, and Ren successfully recruits the shadow. 

“Goro, is there anyway I can give this to you?” Ren asks. He hands Goro the mask he gained, but it just disappears back into Ren after a few seconds. “Damn.”

 

“Alright, no problem. I’ll just take the next negotiation.”

 

Ren nods. “Sure, just let me know if there’s a Persona you want to add to your inventory.”

 

They continue to make their way through Kobayakawa’s palace, fighting their way through lions, and tigers, and bears, along with various circus performers.

 

Eventually, they arrive at the uppermost part of the tent, where something glows faintly between two trapeze platforms.

 

“So, that’s the treasure?” Haru asks. 

 

“Almost.” Makoto says. “We just have to send the calling card.”

 

“Then that’s a necessary part of changing someone’s heart?”

 

Ann nods. “Yep! It’s what makes the real treasure appear.”

 

“May I design the calling card?” Yusuke asks. 

 

Ryuji narrows his eyes. “Why?”

 

“I have no malicious intentions,” Yusuke assures him. “I just think your usual ones are ugly.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Ryuji sighs. “Yeah, sure you can help me design it.”

 

“Perfect!”

 

“Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?” Makoto says. “We still have to secure a better route to get out of here.”

 

“Right,” Futaba says, “you guys cause the security level to get upped, so we don’t all want to climb up and back down again.”

 

“A diversion then?” Goro suggests. “A group leads the shadows away to another part of the palace while someone swings across and grabs the treasure?”

 

Makoto shakes her head. “Not a safe idea. Palace rulers tend to pick fights when you grab their treasure.”

 

“Why not use the trapeze net?” Haru says. “We send Crow or Joker up here to swing across and grab the treasure, then they jump down into the net. We figure out a way to pull the net down so they can just slide out and we’re home free.”

 

“Not bad, Noir.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Ren nods. “Alright, we’ll go with that. Then all that’s left is to send a calling card. Let’s go 

home for the day.”

 

September 21st, 2016

 

Ren says that they should go to someplace called “Mementos” before dealing with Kobayakawa, so they all gather at the train station.

 

“Whoa.” Yusuke says once they arrive. “This place is fascinating. The physical manifestation of humanity’s collective.”

 

“Feeling inspired?” Ren laughs. “If you want, the two of us can come back later and you can do some sketches.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Wait, have you guys been to Mementos before?” Ann asks.

 

Haru shakes her head. “No. We didn’t know how to get here.” 

 

“For real?” Ryuji scoffs. “Haven’t you guys been doing this Metaverse stuff for longer than us?” 

 

“I’m sorry, how did  _ you _ know the keyword was Mementos?” Goro asks.

 

“Mona told us.” Ryuji explains.

 

“Great, now why is it called ‘Mementos.’”

 

“What?” Makoto says.

 

“Well, clearly Skull thinks we should have been able to guess the keyword.” Goro says, “so please explain the logic behind it. Why is the collective palace called ‘Mementos’?”

 

Everyone turns to Morgana who just shrugs. “I don’t know. I just...knew it.”

 

“It would have made more sense if the word ‘mementos’ shared a root with the word ‘meme,’” Yusuke muses, “since ‘meme’ in its original definition refers to an aspect of culture that’s passed from person to person and that would fit with a ‘collective palace.’ But ‘mementos’ is derived from a latin word while ‘meme’ is Greek.”

 

“In short, this is one case where the keyword is harder to guess than something like ‘museum’, and you can shut up.” Goro says.

 

“Also,” Futaba says, “clearly the better name for this place is ‘Meme Town.’”

 

“Not that this isn’t interesting, but we’ve got requests to fulfill.” Ren says. “Let’s get going.”

 

“Oooh, is that why Mona can transform into bus?” Haru asks, “To get around?”

 

Morgana grins. “Right you are, Noir.” In a puff of smoke, Morgana turns into a large bus.

 

The group piles into the Monabus, and they’re off along the train tracks. Haru is captivated by just how indistinct everything is. It’s a sharp contrast to any Palace she’s seen before.

 

They drive around a bit, surrounded by whispers. They stop to fight the shadows that have been mashed together haphazardly.

 

“Mara!” Ren calls.

 

Futaba immediately bursts out laughing. “Wow. Ok, Crow, you need to get one of those.”

 

“Very mature, Oracle.” Goro says. “Although, I have to ask where you get such strong personas.”

 

“I fuse them together by having little a pair of little girls throw them in a guillotine.” Ren explains.

 

“Ok, see, if that’s a joke, you have to be clearer because that’s not weirder than anything I’ve ever seen in the Metaverse, which means its plausible.”

 

Ren simply laughs and heads back to the bus.

 

Eventually, they arrive at a platform that’s different from the others where a single human-shaped shadow stands.

 

“Ah, so you’re the Phantom Thieves. Not sure what you’d want with me, though.”

 

“It seems as though you’re trying to use force to get people to leave their property” Makoto says.

 

“Land development is important. Getting rid of stubborn people in my way is part of the job.” The shadow says angrily before transforming.

 

After dealing with him, Ren grabs something from the shadow, and then send sit away.

 

“So, that’s how you perform a change of heart?” Yusuke asks. “That’s awfully, simple.”

 

“That’s only how we do it for Mementos requests.” Morgana explains. “For Palace rulers the process is a bit different.”

 

“So, what’s with the door?” Futaba asks.

 

Rens steps forward and places his hand on the door. “That’s the end of this area. Thanks to the boost in popularity we got from Medjed’s downfall, we should be able to go through.” 

 

Sure enough, it opens up.

 

“Alright, how is everyone feeling?” Ren asks. “Should we go back?”

 

“Nope, everyone’s in pretty good shape.” Futaba says. 

 

“What’s down there?” Goro asks.

 

“The depths of Mementos. Mona’s pretty sure he’ll get his memories back if we reach the bottom.” Ann says.

 

Goro nods. “Alright, then if everyone’s doing well, we should investigate further.”

 

“Onward,” Futaba shouts, “to the depths of Meme Town!”

 

September 28th, 2016

 

Haru offers to leave the calling card in Kobayakawa's office and make sure he reads it. 

 

After that, they're off to his palace.   
  


All the security around sets off all sorts of alarms in the back of Haru's mind, but she pushes down those feelings. There's more than just the four of them now, and they've planned their route to avoid getting ambushed.    
  


"So, what did people think of the calling card?" Yusuke asks as Goro and Ren climb the trapeze.   
  


Ryuji sighs. "Dude, the only person whose seen it is- wait is your tail wagging?"   
  


"Yeah, it does that when he's happy." Futaba says. "Doesn't Panther's?"   
  


"No. Because it's a costume."   
  


"Made by cognition."   
  


"But it's fabric. And not connected to anything. That doesn't make sense."   
  


"I think you're overthinking this."   
  


"You were the ones who got all pissy about the word 'Mementos' a week ago!"   
  


"That was a completely diff-"   
  


"Coming down!" Ren shouts. Holding a cane, he and Goro land on the net, and Makoto and Ann immediately unhook it so the guys can slide off of it.   
  


"Let's go." Goro says. They make a break for the entrance, and are almost home free when a ring of fire cuts them off.   
  


"And where do you think you kids are going?" Shadow Kobayakawa says behind them.

 

“And now we’re going to fight you, right?” Futaba sighs. “No beating around the bush.”

 

“If you don’t want to die, you’ll give me back my treasure.”

 

“Not gonna happen.” Morgana says.

 

“Fine then, if you brats want to seal your fate.” The shadows begins to morph, then disappears.

 

“Um, Oracle?” Goro asks.

 

“Already on it.” Futaba says. “Oh. Oh no.”

“What?” Ren asks. “Where is he?”

 

“He’s the tent.”

 

“He’s the  _ wh _ -” Makoto’s cut off by an arm bursting out of the tarp walls. She’s able to ride Johanna out of the way just in time. “Oh.”

 

Shadow Kobayakawa’s laughter reverberates from all around them. “See? You can’t beat me. You should have given up when you had the chance.”

 

“Oracle, how do we get him back to the normal form?” Ren asks.

 

“Same way you always do with these guys. Hit ‘em hard enough enough times.” 

 

“We can’t hit the whole tent though!” Makoto says.

 

“The foundations!” Yusuke yells. “If we collapse the tent, that should give us more of advantage.”

 

Ren grins. “Fox, you’re brilliant. There are four posts, Phantom Thieves will get the two on the right, Pancake Squad, the two on the left.”

 

Everyone nods and splits up. 

 

They arrive at the first post, when the ground at their feet starts to turn to quicksand.

 

“Goemon, Bufudyne!” Yusuke yells frantically. A platform of ice appears, and everyone scrambles onto it. “Alright, now to get the-” 

 

“Fox, look out!”

 

A large hand comes out of the ceiling right on top of Yusuke. For one horrible second, Haru thinks he’s been crushed, but Goemon manages to catch the arm and hold it in place.

 

“Hurry,” Yusuke says. “I can’t hold this forever.”

 

Haru nods and attacks the wooden beam, knocking it down. “We’ll be back in a minute, promise.” 

 

As fast as they can, Goro and Haru get over to the second beam and knock that over too. The top of the sags down, exposing the weak point. Everyone pulls out their guns, and enloads their bullets into it.

 

Shadow Kobayakawa tumbles out of the tent, ringleaders outfit tattered. They try to regroup with the Phantom Thieves, but the audience stands fall between them.

 

“Joker!” Goro calls.

  
  


“I hear you! Meet us back at the entrance.”

 

The palace starts shaking again, so they make a break for it.

 

“Are things always that crazy?” Haru asks breathlessly once they return.

 

The Phantom Thieves just laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

_ October 5th, 2008 _

 

_ Rain beats down against the window. While her grandfather talked to his other patrons, Haru’s attention was drawn to the window. There were two boys her age outside, and one was clutching a scraped knee with tears in his eyes. _

 

_ After getting her grandfather’s attention for a monet, Haru goes out to the boys armed with a napkin full of ice. _

 

_ “Hello, would this help?” Haru asks. The two boys turn to her. _

 

_ “Oh! Thanks!” The brunette gives the ice to the boy with the scrape. “Does that feel better Yu-chan?” _

 

_ “A little,” his friend says. _

 

_ “There’s more inside.” Haru offers. _

 

_ “Thanks.” The brunette says. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before, did you move?” _

 

_ Haru shakes her head. “No, my grandfather just owns this cafe.” _

 

_ “Oh, do you come by a lot?” _

 

_ “Yes, with my father.” _

 

_ “That’s nice.” He turns to his friend and offers a hand. “Hey, Yu-chan, you think you can get up now?” _

 

_ The boy on the ground nods and, with the help of his friend, gets up. _

 

_ “Thank you very much,” he says, “um...” _

 

_ “Haru Okumura.” _

 

_ “I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, and this is Goro Akechi.” _

 

_ “It’s nice to meet you!” Goro says. _

 

_ “It’s nice to meet you too! Hopefully I can see you some other time?” Haru asks. _

*-*-*-*

October 12th, 2016

 

A surprise assembly is called for that afternoon. Futaba shoots Haru a thumbs up as they pass in the hallway. 

 

Haru’s heart is pounding in her chest. 

 

This is it. Their first change of heart. After this, she could tell everyone about her father’s Palace, and he’d go back to the way he was before. 

 

Everyone’s abuzz with whispers and speculation as to what the assembly’s purpose could be until a teacher comes up and silences the gathered students.

 

“I am distressed to announce that Principal Kobayakawa has passed away this morning.” 

 

The teacher announces. “It was very sudden and...”

 

Haru can’t hear the rest of his statement. The hall is awash with whispers. Haru looks for the other Phantom Thieves, but only catches Futaba’s eye, who seems just as confused.

 

“...wait I heard he got a calling card....”

 

“... would the Phantom Thieves…”

“...eh, he probably deserved it…”

 

Haru feels bile rising in her stomach. Oh god. Not again. They can’t have killed someone  _ again.  _ This was supposed to work like the others. It was supposed to be faster and better and  _ not end up like this. _

 

“Okumura-san, are you feeling alright?” A teacher asks. Haru shakes her head and excuses herself from the assembly hall. She makes her way to the roof to get away from all of the noise and think.

 

Haru’s phone buzzes.

 

**Goro:** Are you okay?

**Goro:** Yusuke and I heard the news. Don’t know if you’ve read the group chat, but Ren wants to meet at Leblanc after school.

**Goro:** You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.

**Goro:** I can tell them your sick or busy or something.

 

Haru takes a deep breath. If she’s being honest with herself, she doesn’t want to come. But.

 

**Haru:** I’ll be there.

**Haru:** I want to know what happened.

**Haru:** I *need* to know what happened.

**Goro:** Alright then.

**Goro:** For what it’s worth. Thanks. For always being there.

**Haru:** What would you do without me ;p

 

The tension in the air as the Shujin Thieves make their way to Yogen-Jaya is so thick Haru doesn’t think even her axe can cut through it. Haru catches Ann and Ryuji’s suspicious glances, while Makoto won’t even look at her.

 

Ren is as unreadable as ever.

 

Goro and Yusuke have beaten them to Leblanc, something that happens so rarely Haru wonders if they skipped their last class to make it in time.

 

“So?” Goro asks.

 

“So?” Ren replies as he turns the door sign from “OPEN” to “CLOSED.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Ryuji says, shoving past Ren. “We’ve done this before and it went fine. The only thing that’s different is you guys. You guys musta done something.”

 

“We didn’t do anything!” Futaba responds. “How do we know you weren’t lying when you said this was how you performed your heists?”

 

“When we got seperated, you didn’t do anything?” Makoto asks cautiously. “You didn’t accidentally touch something you weren’t supposed to-”

 

Haru scoffs. “Of course not. We made our way straight to the entrance.”

 

“Well so did we.” Ann says. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh don’t act so haughty.” Ann bites back. “I don’t care if you’ve been using the Metaverse longer, you don’t know more than us. You didn’t know about Mementos, or changes of heart after all.”

 

“Meaning if anyone screwed up, it’s prolly you guys.” Ryuji says.

 

“While it’s true we don’t know much about your tactics, we  _ do _ know not to fuck with anything! That’s what we’ve been saying entire time!” Goro says. 

 

“Really, because for all your talk,  _ we’ve  _ never killed anyone.” Ren says.

 

Haru’s shoulder tense.

 

“What are you talking-”

 

“You guys ever hear of Masayoshi Shido? Up and coming politician a few years ago, dabbled in Cognitive Psience. He died mysteriously a couple of years ago.” Ren casually pulls up an article on his phone. “Symptoms very similar to Kobayakawa and other mental shut down victims. Is it a fair guess that the only people with access to the Metaverse in Tokyo at that time were involved?” Ren’s watching Goro like a hawk eyeing his pray. Haru wants to throw up.

 

“Masayoshi Shido was the reason we, as Goro put it, learned not to fuck with anything.” Yusuke says calmly.

 

Ren’s eyes widen. “So you knew? Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Yusuke nods. “Shido’s palace was our first foray into the Metaverse. We didn’t get a magical guide to spell everything out for us.”

 

“It was an accident.” Haru mutters. “We’ve been trying to make up for it ever since.”

 

“You’ve killed someone?” Makoto says. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I’m sorry and why should we have?” Futaba says. “Our alliance was probationary. It wasn’t relevant to anything that was going on.”

 

Morgana pops his head out of Ren’s bag. “I think we all need time to process this. You’re all tired, you should get some rest.”

 

Goro is the first to break the silence that followed. “Morgana’s right. It’s been a long day.”

 

Everyone awkwardly parts ways. Goro and Makoto take the train home together and try not to look at one another.

 

“Good night,” Makoto murmurs as she passes him to get to her own door. Goro merely nods, and enters his tiny apartment. There isn’t much more than a couch, a kitchenette, and a small bedroom, what he can afford with his earnings from working at Leblanc and visits to the Metaverse.

 

Goro’s bag crashes unceremoniously to the floor and he collapses onto his bed.

 

Everything that happened swirls around in his mind, but Goro keeps coming back to two words.

 

“An accident.”

 

That’s what he always said. Killing Shido had been an accident. They wanted to make sure it never happened again, that’s why they went to Wakaba, to learn about that place and these powers.

 

Goro wants to laugh.

 

They first encounter with a shadow, Goro managed to summon Robin Hood. Their second, it’d thrown Yusuke into a wall, and as Haru called out his name, Milady appeared to mow them down, and Yusuke summoned Goemon for the first time seeing Goro and Haru fight and deciding he wanted to help. 

 

Shido’s shadow had been there, and heard Haru call out Yusuke’s name. The next day, Shido had a bad feeling about Madarame’s kid and sent some goons to make sure he knew his place.

 

The next time Haru and Goro saw Yusuke, he’d been covered in bruises, with stitches and gauze on his forehead.

 

That’s how they learned their first rule of the Metaverse: don’t use your real name.

 

So, they’d gone back to Shido’s shadow, and they were angry, and too weak. Haru went down and Goro saw this man, his father, who’d thrown him away and abandoned his mother and was now threatening to take away his only friends, and he was angry. It was an anger that reached down into the very depths of his soul, and Goro let it go. The last thing he remembered, Goro was screaming, and there was a name in his mind. 

 

Loki.

 

When Goro came to, Haru was asking him if he was alright. Shido’s shadow was gone, and the ship was falling apart. Later, they learned their second rule of the Metaverse: kill a person’s shadow, and they die.

 

So yes, it was technically an accident. Goro hadn’t known that killing a person’s shadow would kill them. He hadn’t known that the power he’d unleashed would be enough to kill him.

 

But calling it an accident implied that he regretted it. That it was a mistake. It wasn’t. Goro doesn’t regret removing that miserable wretch from this Earth. Haru had been shaken, refusing to talk to them for awhile. Yusuke was horrified when he’d learned what happened. They’re better than him. Goro hasn’t lost a second of sleep knowing there was a man’s blood on his hands. If Haru and Yusuke and Futaba knew that, they’d leave, and he’d be alone again. Goro was sure of it. So, he sought out Wakaba Isshiki to learn more about his powers. He’s thrown everything he has into being good leader and a good friend, and keeps Loki locked up in the back of his mind.

 

It’s better this way.


	10. Chapter 10

October 13th, 2016

 

Haru meets with Goro, Yusuke, and Futaba in Leblanc the next day. All anyone can talk about is the death of the Shujin principal.    
  


Usually, a cup of Leblanc coffee is soothing, but it does nothing for Haru now.   
  


"So." Sojiro says once they're the only ones left in the cafe. "This thing with the Phantom Thieves . Does this have anything to do with what you kids have been doing? Is that while you're all down?" Sojiro asks.    
  


Everyone's heads whip up.   
  


"H-how?" Goro stammers.   
  


Sojiro laughs. "Kids, Wakaba told me when the three of you showed up at her door offering to help with her research, and I know that what you've been doing on your free time involves that research."   
  


"You knew this whole time and didn't tell us?" Futaba gasps.   
  


Sojiro shrugs. "It wasn't like you guys were doing anything that could get you arrested. Besides, I know at least one of you's got a good head on their shoulders and could keep the others out of trouble."   
  


"Thanks." Goro says. "Wait one of us?"   
  


"So if you need some advice, I'm here."   
  


"We know that the conspiracy was planning to pin the blame for a murder on the Phantom Thieves at the height of their popularity." Yusuke says. "The only question is why."   
  


Haru has one idea. "I think." No. She doesn't think. "My father's at the head of the conspiracy." Saying it out loud, it's like a weight is lifted off her shoulders. "He joined Shido's party after his death, and essentially took his place there. He must have joined the conspiracy too and worked his way up. He's worked with everyone we've confirmed as a member, and he's the only person who'd really benefit from tearing down the Phantom Thieves like this. He's been against them from the beginning."    
  


Goro nods. "And I bet now he looks like the voice of reason for having stuck to his convictions." He locks eyes with Haru. "So what do you want to do?"   
  


"I was hoping we could enact a change of heart," Haru admits, "but I suppose if that's off the table-"   
  


"It's not." Futaba says. "In fact it's probably our only option. No way Niijima able to build a case against your dad."   
  


"You're not wrong." Haru says. "A confession would get us further. But can we trust the change if heart?"   
  


"Actually," Yusuke says, "were you told about how Kobayakawa died?"   
  


"Medical issues, I think." Futaba says.   
  


"What if we'd succeeded, and Kobayakawa was about to confess his part in the conspiracy-"   
  


"And my father had him silenced." Haru finishes. "And lied about it."   
  


"Just like what happend with mother." Futaba says.   
  


Goro groans. "How did we not think of that before? We should apologize for accusing the others."   
  


"Apology already accepted," Morgana leaps up onto Haru's lap.    
  


"Oh Mona, I didn't know you were still here! I thought you went out with Ren." Haru says.   
  


Morgana flicks his tail. "I’m always here when Ren’s out. And if what you say is true, then we should get your father that change of heart, Haru.”   
  


Goro smiles. "Alright everyone. It looks like we've got a new mission."   
  


"I'm happy you kids are feeling better." Sojiro says, "but are you talking to the cat?"

 

October 14th, 2016

 

With Morgana vouching for them, the Thieves come around to Haru and the other’s realization.

 

_ Kunikazu Okumura, the Diet building, outer space. _   
  


Words Haru's kept close to her heart for what feels like a lifetime are finally let loose, and they are taken to the deck of a ship.   
  


The ship itself is sleek and modern, shiny chrome paneling and white hallways without a speck on them.    
  


It's another story outside the window. They're floating just above the upper atmosphere of an Earth that is completely ruined. From where they stand, it seems several fires are spreading across Japan, and other parts seem to be submerged.   
  


"Damn." Ryuji says. "Is this how your dad sees everyone else?"   
  


Haru starts moving down the hall. "Not for long if we have anything to say about it."   
  


The ship's halls are labyrinthian and their passage is further slowed by the fact that they need to get clearance to get close to her father's treasure.   
  


Clearance Haru doesn't have.    
  


In fact, the more of the Palace they explore, the more it looks like Haru just does not exist on the ship.   
  


She had been prepared to see a version of herself that was passive and happy to do whatever her father wanted. She had been prepared to see a version of herself that only existed as an object.   
  


But to not be there at all? That hurts more than it should have.   
  


October 17th, 2016   
  


The Palace is so big that it takes them a few days to get through it completely. Getting clearance cards from various high ranking members of the conspiracy isn't easy. Some they just have to fight, some they persuade to give them the cards, then fight anyway. Yusuke talks back to a member of the Yakuza and Goro nearly has a heart attack. They get turned into mice! It's a long journey, but they finally reach the door to her father's treasure.   
  


"Now, all that's left is the calling card." Haru says with relief. It'd all be over soon.   
  


"Skull and I shall make it the greatest one yet!"   
  


"Hell yeah we will."   
  


"Actually." Futaba says. "I've got something special cooked up for this one." Yusuke and Ryuji are clearly disappointed, but agree to let Futaba do it.   
  


October 19th, 2016   
  


It's Haru's day of reckoning. Futaba broadcasts her calling card to every screen in the country, and soon everyone is talking about the Phantom Thieves.   
  


They stand before a large door, where her father's treasure floats in mid air.   
  


"So. You've come," the voice Haru had been waiting to hear comes from above them.   
  


Her father's shadow, dressed in the outfit of a space admiral from a show Haru remembered watching with him when she was young glares down at them.   
  


Haru steps forward. "We're taking your heart, and you can't stop us."    
  


The shadow scoffs. "You insolent children don't know anything. I am what's needed to send the country soaring into the future!"

  
"By hiring back alley goons, stealing, and blackmailing people?" Makoto asks. "Some future."   
The shadow scowls. "Those who cannot see my vision are to be cast out." On cue, he begins to morph. A swarm of robots surround him a massive form of her father’s shadow towers above them.

 

It takes a while, but eventually, they manage to destroy the outer shell and leave her father vulnerable. 

 

“None of you understand. I was chosen for this! The gods presented me with the chance and I took it!” He screams. 

 

“I’m sorry, father.” Haru says softly as they take the treasure and leave.

 

November 3rd, 2016

 

Changes of heart take a frustratingly long time to enact.

 

The days go by and Haru can feel herself get more and more antsy. Finally, her father goes in front of the entire country and admits to everything he’s done, in tears. It’s surprisingly cathartic. He’s rushed off by his assistants and the Phantom Thieves throw a party at Leblanc. 

 

It’s over.

 

It’s finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

December 18th, 2016

 

The people still call for Okumura to lead them.. He still wins the election    
  


No one's phased at all by what he admitted to. No one's even concerned that the leader they have so much faith in is apparently so sick that he can't come out and address them in public.   
  


"What is going on?" Haru says as she paces Leblanc. "Why does no one care?"   
  


"I don't know." Morgana says. "Is there something we missed?"   
  


"Maybe people are just that apathetic." Ren says, not looking up from his study material. "We did our best and it didn't work out."   
  


"You're really working on that now?" Goro asks.    
  


"We have exams coming up."   
  


"Is that really the most important thing?"   
  


"Yes." Ren says. "Because the fact of the matter is we can't do anything about how other people act. They're all doomed and we don't need to concern ourselves with it."   
  


"What has gotten into you?"   
  


"I've always been pragmatic."   
  


"This isn't pragmatism, you're giving up!"   
  


"There's nothing we can do!"   
  


"Actually," Morgana says. "There might be something we can do."   
  


Everyone turns to him.   
  


"We could steal the public's heart."   
  


"You mean go to the depths of Mementos." Futaba says.   
  


"Would there be a treasure down there?" Makoto asks.   
  


Morgana nods. "Yeah. It's a little fuzzy, but I definitely think we need to go down there."   
  


"No, we don't." Ren says.    
  


"I think we should still try it." Goro says. Everyone else chimes in their agreement, leaving Ren alone.   
  


"Fine," he sighs. "But can we do it after exams?"   
  


December 24th, 2016

  
Goro isn't really prepared for how different Mementos' depths are from the rest of it. What once felt faintly organic is now stone cold serility.   
  


It's a prison.   
  


At Ren's request, Goro takes the lead as they make they're way down. There a hundreds of shadows imprisoned here.

 

Some are very familiar.

 

“Madarame?” Yusuke gasps. The other Phantom Thieves recognize Kamoshida, and Kaneshiro, and the last one present is Okumura.

 

They’re disturbingly placid, and Goro has to resist the urge to shoot them then and there. After everything these bastards had done and all the suffering they’d caused they should be suffering too. They didn’t deserve to be happily imprisoned. They didn’t deserve to be happy, period.

 

Goro takes a deep breath, and tells the others they’re moving on.

 

They run into a cell with a thick iron door, meant for the most dangerous inmate. 

 

“I… I think I was born here.” Morgana tells them.

 

Deeper and deeper they push.

 

Finally, they reach the bottom, and the treasure of Mementos.

 

The Holy Grail.

 

No matter what they do to it, it keeps replenishing itself. After a long slog, it feels like they’ve finally won, when the Grail heals itself  _ again _ then begins glowing.

 

Suddenly, they’re back in Shibuya.

 

There’s a blissful second where Goro thinks they’ve simply been ejected from the Palace, but then it starts raining blood. Bone-like structures erupt out of the ground while the sky turns red. The passerby of Shibuya seem entirely unperturbed. 

 

They also seem to completely ignore the Thieves.

 

That’s when Futaba starts screaming. Goro turns back to her to see that Futaba’s arm is starting to disappear. 

 

One by one, all of the Thieves drop to the ground, writhing in pain.

 

One by one, all of the start to disintegrate.

 

Goro watches all his friends die in front of him.

_ Well _ , Goro thinks hysterically,  _ at least we’ll all be together. _


	12. Chapter 12

?????

 

Much to his shock, Goro wakes up. He’s not entirely sure he’s _alive_ though.

 

_Blue_ is the first thing Goro thinks. Wherever he is, it’s drenched with deep blue everything.

 

A few more seconds as the gears in Goro’s head start turning allow Gopro to conclude that he’s in some sort of jail cell with the classic striped outfit to boot.

 

Goro spots two girls, just as blue as the room, who don’t look at him. And Goro can make out someone speaking.

 

“...Ah well, whatever happened, it still ended like it always does. Humanity will only ever drag itself to ruin.” A deep voice says.

 

“‘Course. At least this time around it was a little different. The variety certainly made it more exciting,” a second responds.

 

A chill goes down Goro’s spine when he recognizes it.

 

“Before we restart, there’s just a little something you need to take care of. In the cell over there.”

 

Goro finds himself holding his breath as footsteps make their way towards him. Just as he thought, Ren stands before him.

 

Ren smirks. “Well, this is awkward.”

 

“Ren, what the hell is going on?” Goro demands, clutching the bars.

“I mean, I could explain it to you,” Ren shrugs, “but what’s the point really? Everyone’s just going to reset anyway.”

 

“Ren what are you _talking_ about-”

 

Ren points his gun at Goro’s head.

 

“Yo, this is what you meant by ‘take care of,’ right?” Ren calls.

 

The deep voice laughs. “Of course.”

 

“Right,” Ren turns back to Goro. “Hey, perk up. You’ve done this to me a couple of times, and I can tell you it’s preferable to some of the other ways I’ve seen you go out.

 

Goro looks past the barrel of the gun and searches Ren's face for something, anything, but there's nothing there. He doesn't care. That shakes Goro more than anything. After everything they'd been through, after watching all their friends disappear before their eyes, Ren is pointing his gun at Goro's face like it's nothing.

 

“Ren, _please-_ ”

 

"Sorry Goro. You won’t get why I’m saying this, but-” Goro watches a gloved finger move towards the trigger in slow motion- “your justice ends here.”

“No.” Goro says softly. He grips the bars tighter.

 

Ren pulls the trigger.

 

It hurts, of course, like a bullet would in the Metaverse, not the real world. Goro looks down and sees that he’s traded his stripes for his princely attire.

 

Ren sighs. “Really Goro? You want to put up a fight?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Goro says. He summons Robin Hood. “Megidolaon!”

 

The cell door bursts open.

 

“Why are you always so difficult!” Ren yells. “Uriel!, Megidola!”

 

Goro is launched into the wall.

 

“Stop!” The girl with the buns says.

 

“Please do not fight in here.” says the one with a braid.

 

“Is something wrong. Trickster?” The deep voice asks.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“If you can’t handle this, then maybe our deal will have to be cut off,,,”

 

“ _No!”_  Ren turns back to him. “Goro, just let me kill you.”

 

“No, do you hear yourself? Ren what’s going on.”

 

“This is the only way we can see our friends again!”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Goro knocks Ren back and races out the cell, turning the corner to see an old man with a large nose hunched over at a desk.  


"Who are you?" Goro demands.  


"So, you couldn't do it?" The man says, completely ignoring Goro. "You should have more than enough power at this point to snuff out the likes of him." The man starts laughing and glowing a familiar shade of red. "I think that means you've broken your end of the bargain."

  
"No! I didn't!" Ren insists. "He's stronger than he looks, I swear. I can do it, just-"  


The man cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "No more stalling. I've respected your power thus far and kept our game at a standstill while you did what you liked, but now it is time I regained my rightful form."  


There's a bright flash, and he's gone. Ren pushes past Goro and runs down the hall, leaving Goro alone with the two strange girls, and a lot of questions.  


The girl the braid tugs at his sleeve. "You're the other one. You have the power to wield multiple Personas, correct?"  


"Yes."  


"Then you'll have to do." Says the one with the buns. "Fuse us together!"  


Goro racks his brain. "Fuse? Wait is this what Ren was talking about? How he gets new Personas?"  


"Obviously!" Buns scoffs. "Aren't you supposed to be smart?"  


Goro takes a better look around and spots two menacingly large guillotines. "You want me to put you in those."  


"Duh!"  


"You have our word that no harm will come to us." Braid says.  


"If you say so."  


To their credit, the girls go to the guillotines unflinchingly, and instead of blood they turn into a bright light that creates an entirely different little girl.  


"Thank you. I am Lavenza." She says. "I know this must seem confusing to you."  


"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A voice says from behind them. Goro turns to see the old man who just left, but with a different voice.  


"Master!" Lavenza cries as she runs over to him. "Oh, thank goodness."  


"Hi. Still confused here."  


The old man looks up at him. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is our duty to guide our guests on their journey."  


"That means nothing to me."  


The man laughs. "We guide those with the power of the wildcard in their journeys, but you are the rare exception who does not become our guest."  


"This is my master, Igor. The person you just saw in the form of my master was the false god from the you've fought previously as the Holy Grail." Lavenza explains. "He had proposed a game with my master wherein two with the power of the wildcard would put put against each other to test the strength of humanity's will. However, he imprisoned my master, ripped me in two, and imprisoned my guest."  


"Your guest. You mean Ren?"  


Lavenza nods. "My guest sided with the false God in exchange for restoring the world to how it had been."  


"So, what do I do now?"  


"It seems that there are others both of you have bonded with." Igor says.  


Goro's eyes widen. "Everyone else is here too? Where?"  


Lavenza gestures to a hallway that Goro hadn't noticed, and he races to find his friends.  


Ryuji is sitting in the first cell Goro finds. "Hey, good to see you're alright too." Ryuji sighs. "We sure made a mess of things, huh?"  
"What do you mean." Goro asks  
"We got deleted from reality, and after everything we did, nothing really changed."  
"Doesn't mean you give up. Where's that Ryuji who'll do anything, consequences be damned?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ryuji, Ren needs you."  
"He does? What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think you should be there for him."  
Ryuji looks up, and stands tall. His thief attire return in a brilliant flash of light. "He was always there for me. I can't let him down now."  


Next, Goro finds Ann.  
"I'm glad your safe,” She says.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What was the point of anything you did."  
"The Phantom Thieves gave people hope. Why do you think more and more people left comments and the Phansite? Because they'd finally found a place to reach out."  
Ann pauses for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah.” Ann’s thief clothes return to her. “There are people who look up us. We can’t just abandon them!"  


Makoto is a few cells down from Ann.

"Hello, Goro.” She says. “I'm glad you're alright."  
"Don't tell me you've lost your conviction Makoto."  
"We failed didn't we? Even with our justice it meant nothing."  
"I've seen you carry yourself taller than before. Your justice has made you more you."  
"Still terrible with words."  
"C'mon Queen. Ren needs our help."  


"Futaba!" Goro calls when he spots a familiar shock of orange hair.  
"Goro!"  
"What's wrong?."  
Futaba folds in on herself. "Can we do anything right? I mean, we spent ages wondering who the Phantom Thieves were while drinking coffee with them, then couldn't figure out the change of heart or Mementos, and now-"  
"We found out about your mother's death. We learned the name of her killers and turned them in. We never would have joined the thieves if it weren't for your hacking. You've come so far, you really want to give up now?"  
Futaba stares up at him with a familiar burning passion. "You're right,” she says as her clothes transform. Let's go."

  
"Goro, thank goodness you're alright!" Haru says, noticing him first.”  
Goro smiles. "Haru, good to see you. Are you coming?"  
"Should I? I don't know."  
"Haru." Goro says. “You can’t give up. I would not be where I am today if you hadn’t insisted we go find Wakaba. We all need you.  
Haru laughs. "You would be a little lost without me."  
"Yeah, so we need you."  
Haru’s clothes transform, and she steps out of her cell. "Alright."

 

And finally, Goro finds Yusuke.  
"You're not going to tell me you're happy to sit in a cell, are you? You'd be bored out of your mind."  
"You don't need me. Ryuji and Makoto are both strong fighters, I can-"  
"Doesn't matter who I need. I want you to be there. You're my first friend, Yusuke."  
"Yeah, and you've always had to protect me."  
"I've got your back and I know you've got mine, that's how it works. There's no one else I'd rather have with me. And you've done plenty on your own. You took the _Sayuri_ when you didn't need to. You put two and two together about Kobayakawa’s death. Don't say you're useless Yusuke."  
"You can be very insistent sometimes, you know that? I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't served as a bad example all these years." Yusuke’s tail wags as he regains his thief outfit, and then he and Goro head back.  


They rejoin the others at the central room with Lavenza and Igor. Morgana is there too, explaining how he was created in the Velvet Room to guide Ren.  


"Speaking of him." Ann says, "where is he? Goro, you said he was in trouble?"  


Everyone turns to him.  


Goro explains what happened when he woke up. The others remain silent for a long time.  


It's Makoto who breaks the silence. "We need to ind him."  


Goro nods. "I couldn't agree more."  


"Everyone, this way." Morgana says. They follow him out of the Velvet Room and back the version of Tokyo fused with Mementos. There's a pathway leading up into the sky, and Goro can only assume that's where they'll find the Holy Grail. At about half way, they find Ren.  


"Joker!" Ryuji calls. Ren notices them, and scowls.  


"That's a little rude."  


"Ren?" Morgana says cautiously.  


"Raphael!" An Persona appears and attacks the the group, stopping them in their tracks.  


"Ren, what are you doing?" Ryuji yells.  


Ren ignores him. "Did Lavenza help you make them, Goro?"  


"What? No, Ren it's us. We're your friends." Ann says.

 

“Ren, please,” Goro begs, “You have to listen to me.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Ren screams. “All of you just _shut up!_ You don’t know _anything_.”

 

He glares at Goro.

 

“Are you going to try to appeal to my better nature? I’ve lived this year over and over again. I’ve played the hero, I’ve played the villain, I’ve played everything in between. I know about every single ‘What-if’ because I made them happen. The only reason you think you’re in any position to lecture me is because you don’t know the truth. I was _bored_ . I wanted a new dynamic, so asked Yaldy for the power to make some adjustments, fucked around, and the end result was Goro making a couple of friends as a kid.” Ren laughs hysterically. “The Phantom Thieves got a team of rivals. And even after all that, we still ended up in the same spot. All of you screaming in pain as you disintegrate and _die._ Do you know how many times I’ve had to hear that?”

 

“But we didn’t die!” Makoto says. “We’re right here Ren, you don’t have to fight..”

 

“No!” Ren shouts. “You’re not! You’re fakes or something. Lavenza’s tricks, nothing more.”

 

Ren rips off his mask and summons an angel. “And I’ll reveal your true form! Gabriel! Megidola!”

 

The bright energy knocks everyone back.

 

“I’m putting a stop to this.” Ren says. “Raphael!” Ren’s Persona switches again, and another angel aims his spear and Goro’s throat.

 

“Well?” Goro asks, unflinchingly. “Go on, finish it.”

 

Ren remains still.

 

“You don’t want to kill me. You don’t want to kill any of us. You know we’ve told you the truth Ren.”

 

Ren’s persona disappears and he falls to his knees.

 

“What does it mean if you’re real?” He says quietly. “Nothing’s different. If you’re alive now, then you were alive before.“

 

“Ren-”

 

“The Phantom Thieves’ goals, their justice? None of that mattered if you weren’t there. And because of that I didn’t stand my ground. I just chose to go back. You must hate me”

 

Ryuji steps forward and wraps his arms around Ren. “I’m just mad you kept all of this to yourself. That’s insane.”

 

Ann joins into the hug. “Yeah dummy, you should have let us help you!”

Soon, everyone follows suit. It’s just eight teens and a not-cat hugging it out while there’s hell on Earth.

 

“If you really feel bad though, there is something you can do.” Goro says, eventually.  He locks eyes with Ren. “Help us fight him.”

 

Ren smirks. “Of course.”

 

They make their way to where Yalbadoath’s true massive form awaits.

 

Goro and Ren lock eyes with one another.

“Loki!”

“Arsene!”

And they battle like they’ve never fought before.


	13. Epilogue

It’s February.

 

_ Huh. _ Ren thinks,  _ never made it to February _

 

There were occasions where Ren continued past Christmas into January really could only stomach the blind worship of the Thieves for a couple of weeks before resetting everything, especially without his friends.

 

Ren almost thinks he could have accidentally reset things again with how similar this car ride with Sojiro is to when he arrived in April, but Sojiro is too chummy.

 

Ren opens the door to Leblanc slowly. All the Phantom Thieves are there, and despite it all, 

Ren’s heart leaps up to his throat. They’re here. They’re alive. They made it to February too.

 

All eyes turn to him, and Goro gives him a smile.

 

“Hey honey. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it all the way to the end! If you want a link to the art in the fic, [here’s Shevi’s piece, ](https://dash-of-creativity.tumblr.com/post/183164836115/sorry-goro-you-wont-get-why-im-saying-this) [and here's Adele's! ](https://zupakid.tumblr.com/post/183173635825/ive-been-so-excited-to-share-this-finally-after)If you enjoyed this (admitably, really self-indulgent) fic, you might enjoy my Tumblr ([main](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/) and [persona sideblog](https://yusuke-of-valla.tumblr.com/)) and my Twitter! I can’t recommend the other fics in the Big Bang enought everyone worked so hard on them, so check them out!
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
